Ein Weihnachtswunder der anderen Art
by Alraune
Summary: Slash, Femslash. HD; Pansy/? Pansy ist schön, arrogant und... pleite. Irgendwie muss sie an Geld kommen - aber wie? Ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als auf banale Gryffindor-Methoden zurückzugreifen: Arbeiten.
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Ein Weihnachtswunder der anderen Art

Autorin: Alraune

Rating: P-16-Slash

Genre: Humor/Romance

Disclaimer: Mir gehört weder einer der Charaktere noch das Harry-Potter-Universum; all das gehört Joanne K. Rowling.

Widmung: Wichtel-FF für Sammy, die sich dieses Pairing gewünscht hat - frohe Weihnachten, meine Liebe! *knuddel*

Summary: Slash, Femslash. Pansy ist schön, arrogant und... pleite. Irgendwie muss sie an Geld kommen - aber wie? Ihr bleibt nichts anderes übrig, als auf banale Gryffindor-Methoden zurückzugreifen: Arbeiten. So landet sie mehr oder weniger freiwillig bei einer dubiosen Zeitschrift und rutscht dabei immer tiefer in die Suche nach der Reißerstory für Weihnachten, um die Absatzzahlen der Zeitschrift zu steigern... Harry/Draco und Pansy/?

A/N: Eine kleine Weihnachtsstory, von der ich jeden Tag ein Kapitel posten werde - ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch!

xXx

Rechnungen, Rechnungen, Rechnungen! Sie quollen aus allen Ecken, rutschten zwischen Zeitschriften hervor und sprangen einem ins Gesicht, wenn man seinen Brotkasten öffnete. Alle wollten Geld, Geld, Geld! Was für eine schnöde Welt!

Mit einem Seufzen ließ Pansy Parkinson sich auf ihr schwarzes Ledersofa fallen, legte ihre Füße in den winterfesten, mit Wärmezauber versehenen Riemchensandalen auf ein rotes Seidenkissen und griff nach einem Glas mit sprudelndem Sekt. Was für eine schnöde Welt. Während sie an ihrem Sekt nippte, blätterte sie achtlos durch die Briefe, die sich auf dem gläsernen, blitzsauberen Tisch breitgemacht hatten.

Die Rechnung des Ladens, bei dem sie vor zwei Wochen ein sündhaft teures schwarzes Kleid erstanden hatte, die Rechnung für eine teure Diamantkette, die sie letzte Woche gekauft hatte, Werbung für ein Beautywochenende in den Niederlanden – das klang interessant –, ein Brief ihres Großcousins, der unsterblich in sie verliebt war und gleichzeitig so langweilig wie eine Hose aus der letzten Saison, die mittlerweile zweite Mahnung eines magischen Einrichtungshauses, endlich für ihr Sofa zu bezahlen, ein Brief von Gringotts, der ihr mitteilte, sie könne ihr Konto leider nicht weiter überziehen, Werbung für ein Abonnement einer Hausfrauenzeitung – wollten die sie beleidigen?!

Erzürnt pfefferte Pansy alle Brief in hohem Bogen davon und ein Kissen gleich hinterher, das eine Vase ihrer Großtante von der Kommode fegte – schade war's nicht drum. Mit einem erneuten Seufzen ließ sie den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und setzte ihre quälenden Gedanken von eben fort, vor denen sie sich all die Jahre erfolgreich gedrückt hatte. Sie brauchte Geld. Viel Geld.

Oder nun, zumindest so viel Geld, um einen Teil ihrer Schulden abbezahlen zu können und gleichzeitig nicht in den Lumpen vom letzten Jahr herumlaufen zu müssen. Aber die Frage war: Wo bekam man Geld her?

Das war etwas, mit dem sie sich noch nie beschäftigt hatte: Geld hatte man. Früher hatte sie bedenkenlos das Geld ihrer Eltern ausgegeben, dann das von Draco, dann das ihrer diversen Geliebten, aber jetzt, wo sie schon seit einem halben Jahr Single (und glücklich damit, vielen Dank auch) war, näherte sich ihr eigenes Geld, das sie teils geerbt, teils geklaut – ähem, im gegenseitigen Einverständnis an sich genommen hatte, um es sinnvoll zu verwenden, anstatt es auf der Bank vermodern zu lassen – dem Ende.

Sprich, sie war pleite.

Was sollte sie tun? Wo sollte sie Geld herbekommen? Woher bekam man Geld? Nun… was würden andere an ihrer Stelle tun? Nachdenklich legte sie den Kopf schief.

Draco? Er würde zu seinem Vater gehen, ein paar Worte über die Malfoy'sche Familienehre verlieren und mit einem dicken Scheck wiederkehren. Aber das konnte sie nicht tun, schließlich hatte sie sich mit ihrer Familie zerstritten, weil sie sich nicht hatten darüber einigen können, wo man seinen Weihnachtsurlaub am dekadentesten verbrachte: In einem sündhaft teuren Skiort in Frankreich oder in der Schweiz – apropos Weihnachten! Das stand ja auch noch vor der Tür! Ach du Schreck! Sie musste noch… TONNEN von Sachen besorgen! Bei Cliodnas buschigen Augenbrauen!

(Irgend)jemanden aus ihrem Freundeskreis konnte sie natürlich auch nicht fragen – das verbot ihr Stolz ganz eindeutig.

Was würde Daphne Greengrass, ihre ehemalige Klassenkameradin aus Slytherin, tun? Sie würde bloß große Augen machen und Pansy mit leerem Blick anstarren, sodass man die Rückseite ihres Hinterkopfes in ihren Pupillen sehen konnte und darauf hoffen, dass ihr jemand ein Geldstück ins Ohr schob, weil er dachte, sie sei ein Sparschwein. Keine gute Idee.

Blaise? Er würde… dunklen Geschäften nachgehen. Da Pansy aber keine Ahnung hatte, wie man zu solchen kam, beziehungsweise, was das überhaupt sein sollte, fiel das auch schon mal flach.

Millicent? Sie würde vermutlich einen Laden in der Nokturngasse überfallen (ganz eklige Geschichte, sie hatte davon im Tagespropheten gelesen, beim letzten Überfall hatte sie dem Ladenbesitzer gewaltsam einen Sud aus zerstoßenen Rattenhoden eingeflößt – warum, war ihr vollkommen schleierhaft) und das übrig gebliebene Geld in einen neuen Bart zum Ankleben investieren. Nein, das kam nicht in die Tüte.

Okay, die Methoden ihrer Slytherinfreunde kamen nicht in Frage. Aber was war noch mal das Motto der Slytherins? "Kenne deinen Feind genauso gut wie dich selbst." Was würde also ein Gryffindor tun?

Pansy versuchte, ihren Kopf von all den Dingen freizubekommen, die jeden Menschen beschäftigten (warum zum Beispiel ein Fingernagel abbrechen konnte, wann Winterschlussverkauf in der Edelboutique in der Winkelgasse war, was Rita Kimmkorn über Cecilia Warbecks neue Frisur geschrieben hatte und, und, und), um den_selben Zustand der Gedankenleere zu erreichen, den Gryffindors ständig haben mussten – warum sonst würden sie sich in Kämpfe stürzen, bei denen ihre hübsche Kleidung (nun gut, hübsch war sie nicht, aber mal rein hypothetisch) von Schmutz oder gar Blut besudelt werden könnte? (Das kriegte man nur ganz schlecht wieder raus!)

Jedenfalls, was würde so ein stupider Nullachtfünfzehn-Gryffindor tun? Pansy brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Minute, um darauf zu kommen: Er würde arbeiten gehen.

Wie entsetzlich. Wie unglaublich banal, einfallslos, rückschrittlich, wie schrecklich… gewöhnlich. Pansy schüttelte sich schon beim Gedanken daran: monatlich ein zu geringes Gehalt auf das Konto bezahlt bekommen, wovon dann noch etwa die Hälfte als Steuern für das mit unfähigen Schwachköpfen besetzte Ministerium abgezogen wurde, täglich zur Arbeit trotteln, stundenlang in einem Büro sitzen, wo einen niemand sehen konnte (außer vielleicht der Sekretärin, die in ihrer Freizeit Gartenmagazine las, ihren Goldfisch pflegte und in mausgrauen, biederen Kostümen mit praktischen, flachen Schuhen zur Arbeit kam), zu geregelten Zeiten in einer Kantine essen und möglicherweise daheim noch nacharbeiten! Entsetzlich!

Der schiere Gedanke erschütterte Pansy derart, dass sie aufsprang und zum Kühlschrank eilte, um sich ein paar Stücke Konfekt zu gönnen, um über den Schock hinwegzukommen. Als sie den Kühlschrank jedoch öffnete, blinzelten ihr eine Menge Sellerie und Kohlsuppe entgegen. Oh, ja. Sie war ja auf Sellerie-und-Kohlsuppe-Diät.

Die war echt erfolgreich, sie hatte schon ein paar Kilo abgenommen, weil sie schon nach fünf Tagen weder Sellerie noch Kohlsuppe mehr sehen konnte und deswegen nur unter größter Willensanstrengung am Tag eine Selleriestange herunternuckeln konnte.

Nun, dann fiel die Schokolade flach, dann musste sie eben… sich die Nägel lackieren! Wenn eine wahre Frau etwas beruhigen konnte – was war es dann, außer sich die Nägel zu lackieren? Sie stürmte ins Bad, riss den Schrank auf – doch was sah sie? Ihr korallenroter Nagellack war leer! Sie… konnte… sich… die Nägel nicht lackieren!

Okay, ruhig bleiben. Ganz ruhig bleiben. Sie musste sofort losziehen – irgendwo auf dieser Welt mussten es doch Läden geben, die korallenroten Nagellack verkauften! Im Sturmschritt rauschte sie ins Wohnzimmer und holte ihren Geldbeutel hervor, der jedoch… unangenehm leicht war. Beunruhigt blinzelte sie in das lilafarbene Schlangenlederoptik-Etui, doch es war… leer. Mal abgesehen von ein paar Kaugummis und einem Rabattgutschein für die Boutique um die Ecke.

Oh, oh. Sie musste sich am Schrank festhalten, sie schwankte, kippte rückwärts, ihre Füße, die auf den extrahohen Riemchensandalen keinen guten Halt hatten, knickten unter ihr weg und sie segelte zu Boden wie Fallobst. Dort saß sie nun, ihr schwingender Minirock mit Burberry-Karo wie einen Schleier um sie ausgebreitet, ihre Rüschenbluse verrutscht, ein paar Strähnen der perfekten Frisur entglitten, und wollte am liebsten losheulen.

Oh Merlin, es war ja alles SO schrecklich! Diese Welt war nicht gerecht! Mit dem Stöhnen einer geschlagenen Frau kroch sie auf Händen und Knien zum Sofa, vor dem zufällig noch der Tagesprophet lag. Wütend fetzte sie ihn weg, er überschlug sich mehrere Male und flatterte schließlich aufgeschlagen zu Boden. Ganz oben auf der Seite war groß und deutlich zu lesen: "Stellenanzeigen. Wir suchen SIE."

Sie kam sich ganz entsetzlich gedemütigt vor, als sie die Zeitung zu sich heranzog und mit zitterndem Finger die Spalten entlangfuhr. Haushaltshilfe (war sie eine Hauselfe?!), Sekretärin (Sie würde unter Garantie kein biederes, mausgraues Kostüm anziehen!), Buchhalterin (Sah sie so aus, als würde sie ihren Verstand damit verschwenden, irgendwelche Zahlenkolonnen zusammenzurechnen oder was auch immer Buchhalter taten?), Kellnerin (In züchtigem weißem Blüschen herumhuschen und besoffenen Kunden noch ein Bier hinschieben? Nein danke!), Krankenschwester (Spritzen geben? Betten machen? In formlosen weißen Kitteln und mit Gesundheitslatschen rumrennen? OH MERLIN!), Verkäuferin (Irgendwelchen hässlichen, dicken Hühnern Komplimente machen, weil sie ihren fetten Hintern in eine XXL-Hose reingequetscht bekommen hatten? Also bitte!) oder Babysitterin (Plärrende Bälger wickeln, beruhigen, Geschichten vorlesen und sich mit Babybrei vollschmieren lassen? Niemals!) standen zur Auswahl – nicht gerade… passend für sie.

Mit einem Schrei der Verzweiflung und der Wut schleuderte sie die Zeitung von sich, wobei sich aber ein Teil an ihren perfekt manikürten Fingernägeln verhakte und hängen blieb. Ärgerlich riss sie ihn fort – und erstarrte, als sie die Worte las. "Wir suchen eine/n kreative/n Journalist/in mit eigenen Ideen, der/die bereit ist, flexibel zu arbeiten, Berichte über gesellschaftliche Ereignisse zu verfassen und sich auch nicht scheut, Berühmtheiten zu interviewen. Vorsprechen: Heute, sechzehn Uhr."

Pansy schielte auf ihre Uhr: viertel vor vier. Also das… war ihre Chance! Sie blickte auf die angegebene Adresse des Kamins, das war nicht weit von hier, aber natürlich war es weit unter ihrer Würde, sich in Kaminen herumschleudern und mit Asche einsauen zu lassen; hinfliegen konnte sie am helllichten Tag auch nicht und Apparieren ging nicht, weil kein Apparationsfeld angegeben war. Also die gute alte Muggelmethode: Pansy sprang auf und stürmte ins Bad, um ihre Frisur zu kontrollieren – ach du Schreck!

Eine Katastrophe aus herausgezupften Strähnchen und einer verrutschten Haarklammer – hoffnungslos. Sie zog die Haarklammer heraus und schüttelte ihre Haare kurz aus, so dass die schweren, schwarzen Strähnen lose über ihre Schultern fielen, vernebelte das Bad mit einer halben Dose Haarspray, trug noch eine Extraschicht Lipgloss auf und hängte sich einen der Klunker um den Hals, die Draco ihr mal geschenkt hatte – Eindruck schinden musste man, wo es ging.

Dann schnappte sie sich ihr kurzes, dunkelgraues Mäntelchen im trendy Babydoll-Schnitt, ihre übergroße Handtasche und stürmte los. Normalerweise wäre sie ja mit dem Auto gefahren (sie hatte nichts gegen Muggel, wirklich nicht, zumindest nichts gegen ihre großen, schnurrenden Autos), aber leider war der Tank leer, und so mussten eben ihre geplagten Füße herhalten.

Leider waren glatte, mit Eismatsch besudelte Straßen und schicke Riemchensandalen, die ungefähr einen Quadratmillimeter Absatzfläche und einen Quadratzentimeter Sohle unter dem Ballen hatten, keine gute Kombination, aber Pansy war eine gute Eisläuferin und so schlitterte sie elegant, Schneematsch nach allen Seiten verspritzend, über die mit weihnachtsgeplagten Menschen überfüllten Gehwege in Richtung ihres Vorstellungsgesprächs. Unglücklicherweise konnte sie jedoch nicht verhindern, mit einem Briefkasten zu kollidieren (Was standen die Dinger auch im Weg rum?!), mit dem rechten Absatz in einen Hundehaufen zu geraten (Wenn sie wieder Geld hatte, würde sie eine Hundesalami-Firma aufmachen, ernsthaft!) und mit einer schimpfenden Oma, die, aus welchem Grund auch immer, zwei mit Senfgläsern prall gefüllte Tragetaschen mit sich herumschleppte, zusammenzuprallen und dadurch ihre Schuhe endgültig zu ruinieren.

Aber sie WAR pünktlich. Nun ja, fast – fünf Minuten zu spät konnte man aber immer noch als pünktlich rechnen. Ohne auf das Namensschild zu achten, stieß sie die nur angelehnte Tür auf und stürmte das trostlose, aus irgendeinem Grund nach Knoblauch riechende Treppenhaus hoch. Klack-Klack-Klack-KLACK-KLACK-KLACK machten ihre Schuhe, als sie auf den letzten Metern jeweils zwei Stufen nahm. Sie liebte dieses Geräusch, (es war einer der Gründe, warum sie gerne hohe Absätze trug) und wenn sie auf Fliesen oder Marmor oder Holz oder allem Klackergeräusche-Verursachenden lief, machte sie extra kleine, kräftige Trippelschritte, um möglichst laut und oft zu klackern – mal abgesehen davon, dass kleinere Schritte besser aussahen, machte das Klackern sie sehr weiblich, fand sie.

Nun also stand sie vor der Tür, hinter der sich ihr Schicksal entscheiden sollte: Tief holte sie Luft, kontrollierte in einem Handspiegel ihre Frisur (die noch saß – das Haarspray war ganz exzellent), entfernte mit dem kleinen Finger ein kleines bisschen ihrer verwischten Mascara, klimperte ein paar Mal mit den Lidern zur Probe, zerrte ihren Ausschnitt nach unten und ihren Rock nach oben (falls drinnen ein Mann warten sollte) und wischte schließlich die gröbsten Schmutzflecken von ihren Schuhen. Perfekt.

Sie setzte ihr einnehmendstes Lächeln auf, klopfte und stolzierte mit jahrelang eingeübtem Hüftschwung durch die Tür. Allerdings war es nicht ganz das, was sie erwartet hatte: Statt einem hektischen Büro, in kühlen, grauen Farben, mit merkwürdig unecht wirkenden Topfpflanzen und Menschen die mit unbekannten Zielen, aber dennoch sehr zielstrebig umhereilten (die Frauen natürlich mit klackernden Schuhen), empfing sie ein ungewöhnlich hässliches, winziges Vorzimmer, das mit senfgelbem Teppich und senfgelben Tapeten ausgestattet war. Was jedoch noch viel merkwürdiger war, waren die zahlreichen leeren Käfige, die sich rechts bis an die hohe Decke des Raumes stapelten und an denen kleine Zettelchen mit unleserlicher Handschrift klebten. Hinter ihnen konnte man einen uralten Kamin erkennen, in dem ein pinkfarbenes Feuer brannte und der mit allerlei kitschigem Muggel-Nippes überladen war.

Oh, oh. War sie hier etwa an ein alternatives, non-konformes Hippie-Blättchen geraten? Sie überlegte schon, ob sie nicht wieder auf dem Absatz kehrtmachen sollte, da rief eine helle, weibliche Stimme hinter der hellbraunen, geschlossenen Tür hervor: "Kommen Sie ruhig rein!"

Achselzuckend folgte sie der Aufforderung, öffnete die Tür und trat in ein… nun, rein von seiner Funktion her gesehen, war es wohl ein Büro. Der Raum war jedoch kreisrund, auf dem Boden lagen Sitzkissen, zwischen denen eine Wasserpfeife stand, alkoholische Getränke standen unsortiert in einem kleinen Regal, das unter der Last fast zusammenbrach, einige Bücherstapel reichten bis zur Decke und wirkten, als könnten sie umfallen, wenn man sie nur schief anguckte, eine antike Druckerpresse wurde als Ablage für eine Kaffeemaschine, einen Wasserkocher, einen Gaskocher und einen Eimer mit Wasser missbraucht und ein ganz entsetzliches, mit rosa Spitze überladenes Kleid hing als Vorhang vor einem Fenster. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein gewaltiger Schreibtisch, dessen Farbe oder Bauart man jedoch nicht sah, da an den Seiten bunte Seidentücher herabhingen und die Tischfläche gänzlich unter eng beschriebenen Pergamenten, Fotos, Federn, Stiften, diversen Zeitungen, Zeitschriften und unseriös wirkenden Nachschlagewerken begraben war.

Hinter dem Schreibtisch saß eine junge, hübsche Frau mit einem schmalen, blassen Gesicht, tellergroßen, hellblauen, ungeschminkten Augen und schmutzig blondem Haar, das sie unter der Verwendung von Bleistiften und Schrauben als Haarklammern zu einer gewaltigen Haarpyramide mit einem Plastik-Weihnachtsstern als Krönung aufgetürmt hatte. Sie trug ein sowohl von der Farbe als auch dem Stoff einem Sack ähnliches Kleid, das mit pinkfarbenem Glitzer bestreut war, hatte ihre Füße in löchrigen, rot gepunkteten Strümpfen auf den Schreibtisch gelegt und wackelte mit den Zehen.

xXx

A/N: OH THE SUSPENSE. Na, Ideen, wer es sein könnte? =D Schwer zu erraten ist es ja nicht. Frohe Weihnachten euch allen!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Weiter geht's mit der Story! Viel Vergnügen beim zweiten Kapitel! :)

xXx

Pansy erkannte sie sofort: Luna "Loony" Lovegood. Durchgeknallteste der Durchgeknalltesten, Alternativste der Alternativsten, fanatische Anhängerin des Diese-Viecher-gibt's-doch-gar-nicht-Kultes (wie er von zahlreichern Spöttern gerne genannt wurde), Herausgeberin des "Klitterer", einem Schwachsinnsmagazin mit einer Auflage von geschätzten hundert Zeitschriften und Dorn im Auge einer vernünftigen, normalen Gesellschaft.

"Hi", sagte Luna freundlich. "Ich glaube, wir kennen uns. Pansy Parkinson, nicht wahr? Du warst in Slytherin ein Jahr über mir und hast die Flyer-Kampagne gegen ungekämmtes Haar und Kronkorkenketten gestartet und meine Schulbücher in beißende Umschläge gesteckt, richtig? Freut mich, dich wiederzusehen." Sie lächelte breit und stand auf, um ihren Schreibtisch zu umrunden, und hielt Pansy die Hand hin.

Verwirrt ergriff Pansy sie und hätte um ein Haar gequietscht, als Luna kräftig zudrückte und ihren Arm schüttelte, als wolle sie ihn ausreißen. "Wie geht es dir?", fuhr Luna fort. "Ich habe gehört, Draco Malfoy hat mit dir Schluss gemacht? Tut mir Leid für dich, er war bestimmt sehr reich und es ist doch schade, so einen hübschen Mann zu verlieren."

Pansy konnte sie nur anstarren, mit offen stehendem Mund und dümmlich glotzenden Augen (sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühl, dass sie in etwa so aussah wie Daphne in einem ihrer seltenen hellen Momente. Was zur Hölle…? Wieso war sie so…? Was…?

"Da du die einzige Bewerberin bist", stellte Luna mit einem immer noch stoischen Lächeln fest, ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, "bist du hiermit eingestellt. – Ich darf doch du sagen, oder? Egal, jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Also, ich brauche jemanden, der mir hilft, die Artikel für die Extra-Weihnachtsausgabe zu schreiben. Ich will eine Special-Ausgabe machen, weißt du, ich will über etwas schreiben, das andere Zeitungen nicht schreiben. Aber setz dich doch." Sie schubste Pansy in Richtung der Sitzkissen auf den Boden und ließ sich dann graziös im Schneidersitz vor ihr nieder. "Wasserpfeife?"

"N-n-nein", stammelte Pansy.

"Ich muss sagen, dass die mir sehr beim Schreiben hilft", plauderte Luna munter weiter, tippte die Wasserpfeife mit dem Zauberstab an und nahm dann einen tiefen Zug, worauf ihr Rauch aus den Ohren und der Nase entwich. "Ich habe noch ein paar Kräuter beigemischt, die machen wirklich kreativ. Deswegen sind meine Artikel auch immer so lang, weißt du."

Pansy konnte noch immer nichts sagen, aber ihr wurde aufgrund der entweichenden Dämpfe ein wenig schwindelig. "Ach, du willst sicher wissen, wie es mit der Bezahlung aussieht, nicht wahr?", fragte Luna dann in etwas besorgtem Tonfall. "Na ja, wie du weißt, macht der "Klitterer" momentan gerade eine kleine Krise durch, aber die will ich mittels der Weihnachtssonderausgabe beseitigen. Und dafür brauche ich eben eine ganz besondere, tolle, einzigartige Idee – Vorschläge?"

"Nein", sagte Pansy steif. Sie glaubte, sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen zu haben: Sie würde jetzt sofort gehen und sich dann irgendwo als Verkäuferin bewerben. Jawohl. Elegant erhob sie sich und strich ihren zerknitterten Rock glatt. "Vielen Dank für das Angebot, aber ich habe es mir anders überlegt. Ich werde den Job doch nicht annehmen." Nicht nur, weil es einfach undenkbar war, für Luna Lovegood zu arbeiten und für den "Klitterer" zu schreiben, nein, auch, weil sie auf einmal einen leichten Hauch von Gewissensbissen spürte, für das, was sie Luna in ihrer Schulzeit angetan hatte. Nun ja, angetan war nicht das richtige Wort, das klang so… bösartig.

Sie war bloß ein bisschen fies gewesen, und außerdem hatten die anderen ja auch mitgemacht! War ja nicht so, als ob sie das ganz alleine gewesen wäre – die ganze Schule hatte das gemacht!

"Na, das ist aber schade", sagte Luna bedauernd und Pansy atmete auf, froh, der Hölle entkommen zu sein; doch da fuhr Luna mit ihrem alten Lächeln fort, "dass das nicht klappen wird." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und auf einmal hielt sie… Pansys Geldbeutel in der Hand!

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Pansy sie an. Wie – ? "Ja, ich war schon immer ganz gut in solchen kleinen Tricks", erklärte Luna beiläufig und schüttelte Pansys Geldbeutel aus. Heraus kamen nur der Rabattgutschein und die Kaugummis. "Sieht nicht so aus, als ob du eine Wahl hättest, Pansy. Und du wirst gut bezahlt, glaub mir." Auf einmal klang ihre Stimme nicht mehr so verträumt und irgendwie abgehoben, als würde sie drei Sphären über einem schweben, sondern geschäftsmäßig und knallhart. "Wir Lovegoods sind reich und ich habe in einige sehr vielversprechende Aktien auf der Muggelbörse investiert. Oder wie glaubst du, dass ich das hier finanzieren könnte? Mit dem, was durch das Magazin reinkommt? Ha! Davon kann ich nicht mal das Papier für die nächste Ausgabe bezahlen! Seit mein Vater nach Schweden ausgewandert ist und ich hier das Zepter übernommen habe, geht es auch mit den Finanzen aufwärts. Du kriegst eintausend Galleonen im Monat, das ist dreimal soviel wie du als Sekretärin und fünfmal soviel wie du als Verkäuferin bekommen würdest."

Niemand konnte es Pansy verübeln, dass sie ungefähr zwei Minuten brauchte, um darauf eine kohärente Antwort zu formulieren: Soeben hatte jemand ihr Weltbild hochgehoben, es in den dreiundfünfzigsten Stock getragen, aus dem Fenster geworfen, eine Bombe darauf fallen lassen und war mit säurebeschmierten Sohlen darauf herumgetrampelt. "Das ist… unerwartet", sagte sie schließlich leise, mit einem ganz zarten Stimmchen, wie sie es sonst nur verwendete, wenn sie ihr Spiegelbild dazu überreden wollte, dass man mit diesem Ausschnitt sehr wohl auf die Straße gehen konnte.

Luna strahlte. "So geht's im Leben! Auf, auf ins Abenteuer! Tu mal was Neues, Unerwartetes!" Mit einem kleinen Juchzer sprang sie auf und tanzte um Pansy herum. "Wage es! – Willst du auch ein Pfefferkorn?"

"Ähm… nein", sagte Pansy entsetzt und rückte von Luna weg, die ein kleines Döschen aus ihrer Tasche holte, ein paar Pfefferkörner auf ihre Hand schüttete und diese aus der hohlen Hand in den Mund kippte.

"Ah!", rief Luna aus und schüttelte sich kurz. "Ganz tolles Zeugs. Bläst einem das Gehirn ganz wunderbar durch. Und das brauch ich jetzt…" Sie holte eine Pergamentrolle aus der dünnen Luft, entrollte diese und zückte eine Feder… wieder aus der Luft.

Pansy blickte sie irritiert an, das machte sie ganz nervös, dass Luna ständig irgendwelche Dinge einfach so… aus der Luft holte anstatt sie herbeizurufen oder zu verwandeln oder was auch immer, als wäre sie ein Muggeltrickzauberer oder so. Luna ließ sich von ihrem verwirrten Blick nicht stören, sondern malte einige Blümchen auf den oberen und unteren Rand des Pergaments. "Fangen wir an?", fragte sie dann. "Also, ich will mit der Weihnachtsausgabe ganz groß rauskommen. Das Ding landen. Du weißt schon."

"Ja, schon klar", erwiderte Pansy nervös.

"Der "Klitterer" soll sein Nischendasein abschütteln", deklamierte Luna weiter. "Und dafür brauchen wir DIE Story. Also, ich hab mir das schon überlegt: Wir schreiben einen Artikel über eine Celebrity –", sie betonte das Wort extra, " – also jemanden, auf den die Leute stehen. Und wir brauchen was richtig Skandalöses, damit das auch jemand liest. Also, ich hab gehört, dass Hucklebolt Sharedom sich weigert, den Forschungsauftrag vom Internationalen Schnarchkackler-Institut anzunehmen. Wie findest du DAS?"

Sie blickte Pansy strahlend und gleichzeitig neugierig an. Pansy zog die Augenbrauen hoch und seufzte. Sie hatte sich noch nicht so recht mit der Situation abgefunden, aber das Gehalt klang gar nicht so schlecht in ihren Ohren. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass Luna sich irgendwie leicht zu einer Gehaltserhöhung überreden lassen würde. Und vielleicht zu einem kleinen Vorschuss (sie hatte da diesen sandfarbenen Mantel gesehen, den sie unbedingt haben musste) oder ein paar kleinen Extra-Zahlungen. Auf jeden Fall wurde das aber nur was, wenn sie Luna jetzt half.

Mit ihren Slytherinprinzipien hatte sie die Situation sofort durchschaut: Sie musste versuchen, Luna auf einen Erfolg hinzuschubsen, um zu kriegen, was sie wollte, ganz klar. Aber… so wurde das nichts. "Jetzt pass mal auf", sagte Pansy und versuchte, den geringschätzigen Tonfall abzuschalten, was aber nicht einfach war, da es sich anfühlte, als würde sie beim Reden so etwas Elementares wie ihre Zunge weglassen, "ich sag dir jetzt mal was. Und zwar – nimm's nicht persönlich oder so – also echt nicht, auch wenn ich in der Schule immer so doof zu dir war – tut mir Leid, ehrlich – das mein ich jetzt ernst – jedenfalls, keine Sau interessiert sich für so einen Scheißprofessor. Die Leute wollen jemanden, der geil aussieht, eine Menge Dreck am Stecken hat und am besten drei Geliebte hat, die er jeweils mit drei One-Night-Stands betrügt."

"Na ja, ich sehe das Problem nicht", erwiderte Luna unbekümmert. "Hucklebolt sieht geil aus, er ist wegen Steuerhinterziehung, Betrug und Fälschung angeklagt und hat zwei Jahre lang seine Ehefrau mit mir betrogen."

Pansys Mund klappte auf. "Bitte WAS?"

Luna legte den Kopf schief. "Das reicht nicht? Er saß deswegen sogar drei Jahre im Gefängnis."

"Oh", sagte Pansy nur.

Luna strahlte.

"Na ja, aber weißt du… niemand kennt diesen Huckle-Typ", sagte Pansy vorsichtig. "Deswegen ist er nicht so interessant. Niemand würde das lesen wollen. Wir brauchen jemanden, den jeder kennt."

Eine Weile verfielen beide in tiefes, grübelndes Schweigen, bis sie schließlich gleichzeitig losplatzten: "Harry Potter!", rief Luna. "Draco Malfoy!", rief Pansy.

Sie blickten sich an. "Machen wir eine Doppelreportage", schlug Luna vor. "Mit einem Vergleich und so. Und dann eine schöne reißerische Schlagzeile und viele Bilder. Du kennst Draco und ich kenne Harry – überrede Draco einfach, dass du Weihnachten bei ihm verbringen darfst, ich mach dasselbe bei Harry, und füllst du ihn ab und machst tausend Bilder und entlockst ihm lauter peinliche Geständnisse, in Ordnung? Natürlich darfst du ihm nicht sagen, warum du Weihnachten bei ihm sein willst, das wird ganz wunderbar, okay?"

Langsam stieg in Pansy der dunkle Verdacht auf, dass Luna schizophren war oder zumindest alle fünf Minuten zwischen ihrer paradoxen Traumwelt und der Realität, die sie mit erstaunlicher Klarsicht betrachtete, hin- und herpendelte. "Uhm, klar, gute Idee", sagte sie zweifelnd. "Und du gehst dann zu… Potter?"

"Klar", erwiderte Luna. "Harry kann man ja so unglaublich leicht zu etwas überreden, das klappt auf jeden Fall. Außerdem ist er dieses Jahr an Weihnachten ja allein und der arme Kerl ist so selbstlos, dass er sich bestimmt nicht an die Familien von seinen Freunden klammern will."

"Ach ja, stimmt, er ist ja wieder solo", erinnerte Pansy sich mit erwachender Neugier. "Aber ich weiß gar nicht, wieso, es gab ja tausend Gerüchte und keiner wusste, was gestimmt hat. Weißt du, warum die Weasley mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat?" Ihr nie ermüdendes Interesse für Tratsch und Klatsch war sofort darauf angesprungen und sie erwärmte sich für das Thema, zumal Luna es bestimmt wusste. Pansy hatte den Eindruck gewonnen, dass sie einfach alles wusste – zumindest war sie immer für eine Überraschung gut.

"Meinetwegen", entgegnete Luna unbekümmert und kramte erneut nach den Pfefferkörnern. "Ginny war sauer, weil Harry mit mir geschlafen hat, weißt du."

"NEIN!", schrie Pansy auf, schlug beide Hände vor den Mund und sprang auf (natürlich mit klackernden Absätzen und weit aufgerissenen Augen, ganz stilecht). "DU?! Oh Merlin!"

"Jaja, sie hat sogar mit einem tiefgefrorenen Hühnchen nach mir geworfen", erzählte Luna munter weiter. "Hat mir den Arm gebrochen. Dabei wollte ich eigentlich nur ausprobieren, ob es wirklich funktioniert, dass derjenige, dem man einen Sud aus zerstoßenen Rattenhoden untermischt, daraufhin mit einem ins Bett will – und es hat geklappt, wie man sieht. Ich hab über die Verwendung von Rattenhoden einen ziemlich langen Artikel im "Klitterer" geschrieben, das war letztes Jahr oder so, von dem hab ich sogar zweihundert Exemplare verkauft. Jedenfalls hasst Ginny mich jetzt. Und Harry hasst sie auch."

"Das ist ja un-glaub-lich", hauchte Pansy, während all die Bilder vor ihrem inneren Auge vorbeischossen. Luna, in der Küche, Rattenhoden zermanschend – zack! – Luna, sich mit Harry im Bett wälzend – zack! – Weasley, die mit einem tiefgefrorenen Hühnchen nach Luna warf – zack! Ha! "Wahnsinn", brachte sie hervor. "Oh Merlin. Wahnsinn."

"Was ist daran so ungewöhnlich?", fragte Luna, holte eine Karotte aus dem Nichts hervor und begann daran zu knabbern wie ein kleiner Hase. "Harry ist auch nur ein Mann, weißt du."

"Ich weiß", erwiderte Pansy. "Ich weiß, wie Männer sind." Sie hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen und sortierte eine ihrer schwarzen Haarsträhnen, die es gewagt hatte, auf die falsche Seite zu fallen, an ihre richtige Position zurück. "Aber Potter. Wow. Das ist trotzdem… interessant. Skandalös."

Luna runzelte die Stirn. "Wirst du das jetzt überall herumerzählen? Ich weiß nicht, ob Harry das wollen würde. Ich glaube, er würde sich dafür schämen, und außerdem würde Ginny ihn umbringen, wenn die Leute erfahren würden, dass er sie mit mir betrogen hat. Das ist doch ziemlich peinlich für sie."

"Na ja…", sagte Pansy. Sie konnte nicht versprechen, es nicht herumzuerzählen, weil sie das schlicht nicht für sich behalten konnte. "Aber ich muss es zumindest Draco erzählen! Ich kann das nicht… ich muss es ihm erzählen! Wenn ich das niemandem erzählen kann… sterbe ich!", griff Pansy zu einem drastischen Vergleich und warf sich theatralisch in die Brust.

"Sicher keine angenehme Todesart", sinnierte Luna nachdenklich. "Also gut, sag es ihm. Dann kannst du ihn auch gleich fragen – wann haben wir Weihnachten? In einer Woche, nicht wahr? Perfekt." Sie erhob sich, marschierte zu ihrem Schreibtisch und warf Pansy dann einen dicken Pergamentstapel in den Schoß. "Du kannst gleich mit Arbeiten anfangen. Das hier sind die neuesten Statistiken über die globale Häufigkeit der Rotschleim-Kriecher, die sind gerade frisch vom Magizoologischen Institut für Absurde Wesen reingekommen. Du kannst sie auswerten und dann einen kleinen Artikel verfassen, der wird in der neuen Ausgabe unter "Neues aus Wissenschaft & Technik" abgedruckt."

Pansys Stimmung senkte sich entgegen des Gefrierpunktes, als sie wenig begeistert durch die Pergamente blätterte… Zahlen, Tabellen, seitenlange Zitate von irgendwelchen Wissenschaftlern, von denen sie nicht einmal wusste, was das überhaupt für ein Beruf sein sollte, den sie da ihrer Berufsbezeichnung nach genau ausübten – und außerdem, was zur Hölle sollte sie da auswerten? Etwa auch noch die Bemerkungen, die Luna von Hand und in einer äußerst unleserlichen Schrift, die aussah, als wären Spinnen mit tintennassen Beinen über das Pergament gehuscht, danebengekrickelt hatte?

"Du siehst nicht begeistert aus", stellte Luna fest.

"Na ja…", sagte Pansy etwas gequält. Vielleicht war der Job doch keine gute Idee… trotz des Geldes.

"Dann mach ich es eben", erwiderte Luna munter, nahm ihr die Pergamente wieder ab und warf sie auf den Schreibtisch zurück. "Dann kannst du so_lange schon mal ein paar Besorgungen machen." Sie griff in ihren Sack… äh, Kleid und förderte aus einer versteckten Tasche einen Beutel mit Galleonen und ein Pergament zutage. "Hier ist eine Liste."

Pansy nickte achselzuckend und apparierte dann in die Winkelgasse, um diese schrecklich gewöhnlichen Dinge zu besorgen. Neue Federn, ein paar Ersatzteile für die Druckerpresse, eine Schreibtischunterlage und eine Großpackung Flohpulver.

Es war entsetzlich langweilig und öde und Pansy war froh, als sie endlich wieder daheim war, wo sie sich – juhu – eine Selleriestange zu Gemüte führen konnte. Anschließend warf sie einen Blick auf die Uhr – es war zwar schon fast Mitternacht, aber sie beschloss dennoch, kurz bei Draco vorbeizuschauen.

Bei Draco konnte man zu jeder Tages- und Nachtzeit aufkreuzen, denn er schlief nie. Manchmal besuchte Pansy um vier oder fünf Uhr morgens zu ihm und er war immer wach, wobei es sich nicht nur um einen Aktivitätszustand, sondern auch um eine untertriebene Beschreibung seines Aussehens handelte. Seine Frisur saß immer, nie hatte seine Kleidung auch nur die kleinste Falte und seine Augen waren immer hell und klar. Noch nie hatte Pansy ihn schlafen sehen – selbst Blaise hatte das nicht und der kannte Draco ja nun wirklich gut.

Als sie noch in Slytherin gewesen waren, war Draco immer nach ihm schlafen gegangen und schon wieder vor ihm aus dem unberührt aussehenden Bett aufgestanden, hatte Blaise erzählt – und somit hatte niemand einen Beweis dafür, dass Draco jemals schlief. Leider konnte man die Nichtexistenz eines Faktums nicht rein empirisch beweisen, weswegen Pansy die Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen musste, dass er manchmal doch schlief – auch wenn es ein Mysterium war, wann und wie er das tat. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, wollte sie auch gar nicht wissen, wie genau Draco das anstellte – das würde ihn etwas entmystifizieren und Pansy mochte mysteriöse Männer. Draco ganz besonders, natürlich.

Sie machte sich einen Kaffee und schlürfte das schwarze, starke Gebräu, das ihre jetzt vermutlich dringend benötigten Lebensgeister anregte (denn Draco war nur schwer von Dingen zu überzeugen, die ihm nicht im ersten Moment klar und einleuchtend erschienen), während sie vor ihrem Kleiderschrank auf- und abspazierte. Dabei handelte es sich jedoch um keinen gewöhnlichen Kleiderschrank von vielleicht zwei Metern Breite, wie ihn jeder gewöhnliche Muggel im Zimmer stehen hatte, nein, er reichte von der einen Seite des Zimmers zur anderen und man konnte ihn betreten und wirklich darin herumlaufen.

Peinlicherweise hatte Pansy sich in seinem Inneren schon einmal verlaufen und erst nach drei Tagen wieder den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Aber inzwischen hatte sie aus dieser Erfahrung gelernt und begonnen, ihre Kleidung nach Farben oder stilistischen Elementen zu sortieren und anhand dessen einen Lageplan zu erstellen, den sie vorsichtshalber immer mitnahm. So… zwei Gänge Rüschen nach rechts, einmal hellgrün links und dreimal Röcke geradeaus… perfekt, da waren die Minikleider.

Nachdenklich biss Pansy sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte die Stofffetzen an. Zu Draco konnte sie nicht einfach so, in diesen Klamotten, gehen – das wäre absolut u-n-d-e-n-k-b-a-r. Das wäre, um mal zu einem anschaulichen Vergleich zu greifen, als würde man zu einem Candle-Light-Dinner in einem Fünf-Sterne-Restaurant im Blaumann und mit Gummistiefeln aufkreuzen.

Es war derart absurd, dass Pansy den Gedanken gar nicht weiterführen wollte, sondern lieber mit dem Anprobieren begann. Nach etwa zwanzig verschiedenen anprobierten Kleidern hatte sie eine engere Auswahl getroffen, aus der sie sich schließlich für ein schwarzes, knappes Stückchen Stoff entschied. Schwarz war nie falsch (vor allem nicht, wenn das Verhältnis von Haut zu Schwarz stimmte) und außerdem hatte es einen hübschen, großen Ausschnitt.

Pansy lächelte befriedigt, drehte sich ein paar Mal im Kreis vor dem Spiegel, welcher die andere Seite des Zimmers vollständig einnahm, schlüpfte in ein Paar hoher Pumps, perfektionierte ihr Make-Up und zupfte die letzten Haarsträhnen in die richtige Position.

Bewundernd lächelte sie sich im Spiegel an – wow, sie sah gut aus. Sie hatte zwar keine großen Hoffnungen (so realistisch war sie schon, vielen Dank auch), aber vielleicht erinnerte Draco sich ja daran, warum er zwei Jahre lang mit ihr zusammen gewesen war, und verspürte den plötzlichen Wunsch, ihre Beziehung wieder aufzufrischen.

Vor sich hinsummend(,) warf sie sich einen Bolero über und apparierte dann direkt vor den überdachten Eingang des Malfoy'schen Anwesens. Ihr Apparationscode war in das komplizierte Schutzsystem des Geländes miteingeflochten, sodass sie, wann immer sie wollte, hierher apparieren konnte, was recht vorteilhaft war, denn schließlich war es bei Draco nie langweilig und außerdem mochte sie sein Grundstück.

Wobei Grundstück ja ein sehr unscheinbarer Begriff war für die riesigen, saftig grünen Wiesen, die sich hier erstreckten, den dunklen, immer schattigen Wald (vor dem Pansy zugegebenermaßen Angst hatte, weil dort auch Thestrale und andere dunkle Wesen lebten, von denen sie lieber nichts wissen wollte, zumal die meisten dunklen Wesen die unangenehme Eigenschaft hatten, sich ganz und gar nicht vorteilhaft auf das Aussehen der ihnen Begegnenden auszuwirken), den tiefen, pechschwarzen See, der selbst bei hellstem Sonnenschein tiefschwarz war (aber Pansy ging ganz gerne darin baden, da ihre Haut danach immer so herrlich glatt und milchig weiß war) und natürlich das Haus, das eigentlich eine Villa – nein, ein Schloss war.

Es war schon fast lächerlich groß, komplett aus weißem, wertvollem Marmor erbaut, mit griechisch anmutenden Säulen verziert (wobei natürlich die leichtbekleideten Statuen griechischer Göttinnen nicht fehlen durften, schließlich war Draco auch ein Mann); die Fenster waren groß und reichten fast bis zum Boden und dunkelgrüner Efeu wand sich an der makellos sauberen Fassade nach oben.

Innen war das Ganze natürlich noch prächtiger, der Boden war mit weißem Marmor gefliest ( den Pansy liebte, denn auf ihm klapperten ihre Schuhe am hervorragendsten) und in den Zimmern mit warmen, flauschigen Teppichen ausgelegt, auf denen man problemlos eine Nacht verbringen konnte, ohne am nächsten Morgen steif wie ein Brett Holz aufzuwachen. Die Wände waren mit schlichten, hellen Tapeten ausgestattet, auf denen wunderschöne Bilder von Einhörnern, Basilisken, Zentauren und anderen mythischen Wesen hingen. Pansy fand das ja ein wenig kitschig, aber manchmal schenkte Draco ihr einfach so ein Bild, wenn es ihm nicht mehr gefiel, und die Teile brachten richtig viel Geld ein, also meckerte sie nicht.

Voller Vorfreude ließ Pansy den Klopfer in Form eines Schlangenkopfes (Pansy hatte ja kein Problem mit Klischees, aber Draco übertrieb es manchmal schon ein wenig, vor allem, da er auch Geschirr mit Schlangenmuster besaß, die sich beim Essen allerdings bewegten, was Pansy ziemlich unheimlich, aber auch vorteilhaft fand, da man dadurch weniger aß) gegen das dunkle Holz der Tür donnern.

Sie wurde sofort geöffnet und eine kleine Hauselfe in einem dunkelgrünen, mit Schlangen bestickten Kleidchen (Pansy beschloss, dass sie dringend mit Draco über das Ausleben von Klischees sprechen musste) wies ihr mit einem kleinen Knicks den Weg. Seit Granger im Ministerium durchgesetzt hatte, dass Hauselfen nicht mehr gezwungen werden durften, zu arbeiten, hatte Draco seinen anständige Klamotten geschenkt und ihnen versprochen, dass sie im Gegenzug (dazu) weiterhin ohne Bezahlung bei ihm arbeiten dürften.

"Setzen Sie sich, Ms Parkinson", sagte die kleine Hauselfe freundlich, wies auf einen Sessel im kleinen Salon, der mit grünen Sesseln und einem hinreißenden Blick auf den See ausgestattet war (Draco hatte die Fenster so verzaubert, dass sie im Dunkeln nicht spiegelten und man ganz normal hinausschauen konnte), und reichte ihr ein bauchiges Glas mit dunklem Rotwein. "Master Malfoy ist in wenigen Minuten bei Ihnen."

Erneut knicksend, eilte sie aus dem Salon und ein wenig verwundert lehnte Pansy sich in ihrem Sessel zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander und nippte an dem köstlichen Rotwein. Normalerweise saß Draco immer schon im Salon, wenn sie kam, wobei er ganz und gar den Eindruck erweckte, er habe nur auf sie gewartet.

Draco war in vielerlei Hinsicht ein verwunderlicher Mensch – es war gerade, als könne er ahnen, wann jemand ihn besuchen kam und sich dementsprechend vorbereiten.

Pansys ad absurdum führende Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür öffnete und Draco eintrat. Natürlich sah er einfach anbetungswürdig aus und Pansy konnte sich ein leises, verträumtes Aufseufzen gerade noch so verkneifen. Draco war groß, gertenschlank und von adliger Blässe; er trug eine dunkle Hose, die gerade so eng war, dass sie Pansy einen Hauch von Röte ins Gesicht trieb, einen grauen Kaschmirpullover und einen locker übergeworfenen, dunkelgrünen Umhang. Sein blondes Haar saß… nicht perfekt.

Pansy riss die Augen auf: Es war unglaublich, aber wahr: Eine Strähne stand ein klein wenig ab, sonst war die Frisur natürlich perfekt… aber… dennoch! Natürlich änderte das nichts an seinem herzklopfenverursachenden Aussehen, aber der Makel war da – auch wenn er ihn eher noch besser aussehen ließ, bemerkte Pansy ihn und fragte sich natürlich sofort, was das zu bedeuten hatte.

Allerdings wurde sie von Draco abgelenkt, der sie anlächelte und ihr jeweils einen Kuss rechts und links auf die Wange hauchte, bevor er sich auf dem Sessel neben ihr niederließ. "Pansy", sagte er und eine Andeutung seines schmalen Lächelns, das schon viele Frauen (darunter auch Pansy) der Fähigkeit des klaren Denkens beraubt hatte, huschte über sein makelloses, blasses Gesicht. "Wie schön, dass du vorbeikommst. Kann ich dir etwas zu essen anbieten?"

So war Draco: Nie fragte er Leute nach dem Grund ihres Kommens, weil er ganz genau wusste, dass sie umso schneller damit herausrücken würden, je mehr er Desinteresse an ihrem Grund vortäuschte. Und er hatte Erfolg damit. Pansy ärgerte sich oft darüber, dass sie sich nie zurückhalten konnte, ihm sofort alles zu erzählen, aber andererseits war es eine faszinierende Erfahrung, Draco etwas zu erzählen, da sie nie abwarten konnte, wie er das Erzählte kommentieren würde.

"Nein, danke", lehnte sie dennoch erst mal sein Angebot ab, kam dann aber gleich zur Sache. "Wir haben ja bald Weihnachten und ich wollte dich fragen, was du da so vorhast." Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch und blickte ihn von unten her mit einem gelungenen Augenaufschlag an. Hätte da ein anderer Mann an Dracos statt gesessen, er wäre ihr längst verfallen. Aber Draco natürlich nicht.

"Weihnachten", wiederholte Draco langsam – täuschte Pansy sich oder hatte sein linkes Auge ein klein wenig gezuckt, so als ob er irgendwie überrascht wäre? (Draco war nie überrascht. Er war… stoisch. Nichts konnte ihn aus der Ruhe bringen.) "Ich habe noch keine genauen Pläne."

"Hättest du vielleicht Lust…" Pansy verlor den Faden, als sie bemerkte, dass draußen im Flur ein Schatten vorbeihuschte. Schnell drehte sie sich um, doch natürlich sah sie nichts. "Was war das?"

"Nichts", erwiderte Draco. "Vielleicht ein Hauself", fügte er nach einem Moment hinzu.

Pansy wusste ganz genau, dass es kein Hauself gewesen war, dazu war der Schatten zu groß gewesen. Also musste es ein Mensch gewesen sein – hatte Draco etwa eine neue Geliebte? Das konnte sie sich kaum vorstellen, da alles, was Draco tat (darunter auch jeder Smalltalk mit auch nur irgendeinem weiblichen Wesen auf dieser Welt), am nächsten Morgen in der Zeitung stand. Aber eine… heimliche Geliebte? Hm. Das war doch sehr interessant. Darüber musste sie mehr herausfinden.

"Wozu soll ich Lust haben?", fragte Draco und zog eine Augenbraue in perfektem Bogen hoch.

Ein schmachtendes Seufzen unterdrückend, riss Pansy sich zusammen und führte ihre angefangene Frage fort: "… Weihnachten mit mir zu verbringen?" Sie neigte den Kopf und lehnte sich ein wenig zu Draco.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schwieg Draco einige Sekunden. "Hm", sagte er dann nachdenklich und drehte das Weinglas in seinen Fingern. "Nun… ich möchte dich keinesfalls ausladen, aber eigentlich…"

"Eigentlich?", hakte Pansy nach, jede Faser ihres Körpers angespannt.

"… hatte ich schon jemand anderen eingeladen", vollendete Draco. "Tut mir Leid, Pansy, aber…"

"Dann bin ich ja an Weihnachten ganz allein!", rief Pansy dramatisch aus und ließ sich in ihren Sessel zurücksacken.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wirst es überleben. Ich schenk dir auch was Hübsches."

Meist waren Dracos Geschenke nicht nur hübsch, sondern auch extrem teuer, selten und erfüllten die Wünsche, von denen Pansy nie gewusst hatte, dass sie sie gehabt hatte. Ihr begehbarer Kleiderschrank war so ein Geschenk gewesen – vorher hatte sie sich mit einem zwar großen, aber hundsgewöhnlichen Kleiderschrank herumschlagen müssen.

Aber natürlich durfte sie so eine Aussage (auch wenn sie von Draco kam, der zusätzlich seine schlanke Hand auf ihre legte und diese drückte) nicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen. Energisch warf sie den Kopf zurück und spielte ihre erste Karte aus: "Ich hätte da eine Information, die dich sehr interessieren wird, Draco. Dafür wirst du es dir bestimmt anders überlegen."

"Ach ja?", fragte Draco desinteressiert. "Du weißt, dass es fast nichts gibt, das ich nicht weiß."

"Das weißt du mit Sicherheit nicht", erwiderte Pansy. "Außerdem betrifft es jemanden, den… nun ja." Sie grinste siegessicher und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

"Sag es mir und dann überlege ich es mir", entgegnete Draco und Pansy seufzte ein wenig.

Natürlich hatte sie es geahnt. Draco war niemand, den sie mit einer derart schwammigen Andeutung aus der Reserve locken konnte. Aber natürlich war Pansy auch eine Slytherin und sie würde Draco schon noch rumkriegen – zu was, das ließ sie gedanklich jetzt mal bewusst offen. "Es handelt sich bei der Person um Potter", rückte sie mit ein bisschen mehr Information heraus.

Diesmal zuckte Draco ein wenig zusammen (natürlich nicht so sehr, dass es jemand bemerkt hätte, der Draco nicht sehr gut kannte) und seine Augenbrauen hoben sich um eine Winzigkeit. "Sag es mir. Wenn ich es noch nicht wusste, bist du eingeladen."

Nun war es Pansy, die Augen aufzureißen: Was war mit Draco los, dass er sich darauf einließ? Normalerweise hätten sie jetzt bestimmt noch eine Stunde verbal gepokert, bis Draco seine Position um auch nur einen Millimeter verändert hätte. Aber das musste man doch ausnutzen. "Na gut", sagte sie und räusperte sich. "Ich weiß, warum die Weasley mit ihm Schluss gemacht hat."

"Weil er mit Lovegood geschlafen hat", erwiderte Draco ungerührt und erst jetzt fiel Pansy auf, dass er eben tatsächlich ein wenig angespannt gewesen war, sich jetzt jedoch sehr entspannt zurücklehnte und die Beine übereinander schlug. "Das ist nichts Neues, das weiß ich auch."

Aber woher?! Schließlich war Pansy hier diejenige, die stets die besten Informationen über Klatsch und Tratsch hatte und außerdem war sie eine Frau! Wie konnte Draco als Mann bitte etwas wissen, das eine Frau noch nicht wusste?! "Woher?", fragte sie schließlich, als sie ihre Überraschung einigermaßen überwunden hatte.

Draco lächelte maliziös. "Ich habe meine Quellen, Pansy."

Oh, nun ja. Was Potter betraf, war Draco ja schon immer etwas… obsessiv gewesen – bestimmt spionierte er Potters Freunde alle aus und wusste deshalb mehr über Potters Privatleben als dieser selbst. Aber da gab es etwas, das Draco garantiert nicht wusste… "Ja, aber weißt du auch, warum er mit Luna geschlafen hat?", fragte Pansy triumphierend.

"Muss ich das jetzt erklären?", spottete Draco. "Ein Mann, eine Frau…"

Liebend gern hätte Pansy sich seine Erklärung angehört, doch jetzt musste sie ihren Triumph ausspielen: "Luna hat ihm einen Liebestrank untergemischt. Na ja, Liebestrank – einen Sud aus zerstoßenen Rattenhoden, der einen ganz wild macht."

"Tatsächlich", sagte Draco und es klang tatsächlich unbeeindruckt, aber Pansy kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass er das nicht war. "Interessant."

"Und du hast es nicht gewusst!", triumphierte Pansy. "Ich bin eingeladen!" Am liebsten wäre sie aufgesprungen und hätte einen kleinen Freudentanz vollführt, aber ganz so sehr wollte sie sich vor Draco dann doch nicht blamieren. Wie unslytherinhaft war das denn bitte?

Draco seufzte tief auf. "Ach, Pansy…" Er zeigte nicht, dass er verloren hatte (obwohl er es natürlich ebenso wie Pansy wusste, aber ein Slytherin zeigte nun mal keine Niederlage), jedoch zuckte sein linkes Auge ein klein wenig. "Eigentlich…" Er unterbrach sich und verschränkte seine langen, blassen Finger im Schoß. "Ja, eigentlich hast du Recht, ich sollte dich wirklich einladen." Er streckte die Hände aus und inspizierte seine perfekt manikürten Fingernägel. "Ich wollte es dir sowieso sagen. Vielleicht ist Weihnachten nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, aber… nach Muggel-Tradition eigentlich schon."

"Was wolltest du mir sagen?", platzte Pansy sofort los. Oh Merlin! Gerüchte! Klatsch! Tratsch! Über DRACO! Aufgeregt trommelte sie mit den Fingern auf die Lehne ihres Stuhls und beugte sich neugierig vor.

Draco lächelte maliziös und lehnte sich entspannt zurück. "Ah, Pansy, glaubst du, ich würde es dir jetzt sagen?"

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erwiderte Pansy zutiefst niedergeschlagen. Aber andererseits konnte sie es jetzt kaum noch erwarten – wie weit war es noch bis Weihnachten? Eine Woche? Oh lieber Himmel! Wie sollte sie DAS bloß aushalten?! Und sie wusste, dass jeder Überredungsversuch absolut vergeblich war – das war, als würde man versuchen, ein Pferd durch Wedeln mit einem Stück Fleisch dazu zu bringen, einen Salto rückwärts zu machen. Mit einem Seufzen erhob sie sich. "Dann eben nicht. Aber trotzdem vielen Dank für die Einladung, Draco."

"Kein Problem", entgegnete Draco. "Ich freue mich, dass du kommst."

Prüfend blinzelte Pansy ihn an. Was war DAS denn eben gewesen? Slytherins bekundeten einander nur in extremen Ausnahmesituationen ihre gegenseitige Sympathie – wurde Draco etwa weich auf seine alten Tage? Pansy erwog diesen Gedanken einen Moment, dann verwarf sie ihn kopfschüttelnd. Draco? Weich? Niemals.

Aber nun musste sie auch reagieren, auf eine Weise, die… angemessen war? Wie war man nett? Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher – vor allem wusste sie nicht, ob Draco darauf ernsthaft eine nette Antwort erwartete. Sie sollte lieber neutral bleiben, um sich vor ihm nicht zu blamieren. "Danke", erwiderte sie vorsichtig. "Ähm. Bis Weihnachten."

Eilig stöckelte sie aus dem Zimmer, bevor die Situation noch verwirrender und abstruser werden konnte. Jetzt musste sie sich erst mal beruhigen.

xXx

A/N: Reviews? :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ihr zweites Zusammentreffen. :)

xXx

Dies bewerkstelligte sie, indem sie sich zu Hause ein heißes Bad einlaufen ließ (die Wasserrechnung kam schließlich noch nicht gleich sofort), eine Gurkenmaske auflegte und sich dann mit den sphärischen Klängen einer merkwürdigen Muggelband namens Enigma oder so ähnlich zu beruhigen versuchte.

Auch wenn es für einen Slytherin eigentlich nicht richtig war, hatte Pansy kein großes Problem mit Muggeln. Ehrlich gesagt, mochte sie sie sogar ziemlich, sie waren schon findig, ziemlich intelligent und vernünftig (oder zumindest intelligenter und vernünftiger als Zauberer) und hatten einfach wahnsinnig tolle Ideen. Kaffeemaschinen zum Beispiel, dies kam für Pansy auf Platz eins der Top Ten Der Besten Muggelerfindungen, knapp gefolgt von der Kreditkarte, der Handcreme, dem Fernseher und natürlich dem Telefon.

Pansy hatte ein pinkfarbenes, pelzbesetztes Telefon, das mit kleinen, rosafarbenen Opalen verziert war und im Allgemeinen ziemlich grässlich aussah, aber sie hielt es trotzdem in Ehren, weil Blaise, der langsam begonnen hatte, die Muggelwelt mit immer größer werdendem Staunen zu erkunden, es ihr geschenkt hatte. Und außerdem war es ziemlich wertvoll wegen der Opale und wertvolle Sachen schmiss man nicht einfach weg, so etwas sog ein Slytherin schon mit der Muttermilch ein.

Nebenbei bemerkt war sie zwar nie gestillt worden, das hatte eine Hauselfe mit einem Fläschchen übernommen, aber trotzdem. Es ging ums Prinzip und außerdem mochte Pansy Sprichwörter, auch wenn sie noch so dumm waren – als ob irgendwelche Lebensgrundsätze durch Muttermilch übertragen werden könnten! Wie auch immer. Blind tastete Pansy nach besagtem pinkfarbenem Telefon, das wie immer in der Nähe der Badewanne lag, weil man da einfach am besten telefonieren konnte.

Hm. Wen könnte sie anrufen, um diese Zeit? Sie überlegte träge eine Weile, dann fiel ihr schließlich ein, dass sie vor ein paar Wochen die Nummer einer 24-Stunden-Astro-Hotline in ihrem Telefon gespeichert hatte – ja, sie wusste, wie man Telefonnummern speichern konnte, vielen Dank auch. Das war wieder so etwas, das Pansy an Muggeln pries: Elektronische Telefonbücher und Bedienungsanleitungen. Hier bekam man selbst zum Öffnen einer Packung Knäckebrot eine Bedienungsanleitung, während man in der Zauberwelt die gefährlichsten magischen Apparate einfach so vorgesetzt bekam, weswegen St. Mungo's gleich eine ganze Abteilung für Unfälle mit magischen Artefakten benötigte.

Mit einem Seufzen unterbrach Pansy ihre abschweifenden Gedanken, wählte die Nummer im Telefonspeicher (natürlich wusste sie, welche Nummer sie wo gespeichert hatte – sie als Frau hatte selbstverständlich ein hervorragendes Gedächtnis) und lauschte dann, träge und ohne auf die vergehende Zeit zu achten, der rauchigen Stimme, die ihr wunderbare Dinge über Draco und sie selbst ins Ohr raunte.

Entspannt räkelte sie sich in der Badewanne, legte schließlich auf und warf das Telefon dann in hohem Bogen von sich. Natürlich hatte sie es vorher bruchsicher gehext (wie die meisten wertvollen Dinge in ihrer Wohnung), da sie die ein wenig bizarre Angewohnheit hatte, alle Dinge einfach irgendwohin zu werfen. Sie wusste auch nicht, woher dieser Drang kam, aber er war auf jeden Fall sehr vorteilhaft, wenn man Fenster oder Türen schließen wollte, ohne dabei aufzustehen.

Geschickt entfernte sie die Gurkenmaske aus ihrem Gesicht, entstieg der Badewanne wie eine Schönheitskönigin (nun, eigentlich war sie eine Schönheitskönigin, keine falsche Bescheidenheit) und hüllte sich in ihr flauschiges Handtuch. Mit einem Blick auf die Uhr – es war drei Uhr morgens – stellte sie fest, dass sie durchaus ins Bett gehen konnte. Pansy ging niemals vor Mitternacht ins Bett – das war absolut undenkbar.

Nur Gryffindors gingen vor Mitternacht ins Bett – Slytherins waren Geschöpfe der Nacht und der Dunkelheit; allerdings mussten auch sie sich den Gesetzen der Natur beugen und irgendwann schlafen. Außerdem war sie schon ein wenig erschöpft von dem anstrengenden Tag und ließ sich so mit einer gewissen Erleichterung in ihr großes Doppelbett fallen.

Eigentlich war es sinnlos, als allein lebende Person ein Doppelbett zu haben, zumal sie sowieso immer nur auf einer Seite schlief und ihre Männerbekanntschaften fast nie mit nach Hause nahm, aber es gehörte sich eben. Wie trostlos sah denn bitte ein Zimmer aus, in dem nur ein einzelnes Bett stand, auf dem womöglich auch noch Kuscheltiere saßen? Außerdem war das in allen Muggelfilmen auch immer so und da Pansy sich gerne Muggelfilme ansah (ganz egal welche, Hauptsache, die Schauspieler sahen gut aus), hielt sie fast alles, was darin gezeigt wurde, für sinnvoll. (Mal abgesehen davon, dass am Schluss immer das schüchterne Mauerblümchen anstatt der heißblütigen, gerissenen Schönheit (mit der sie sich selbstverständlich identifizierte) den bestaussehenden Schauspieler abkriegte, aber hier ging es mehr um Materielles. Und außerdem hatten heißblütige, gerissene Schönheiten in Filmen immer ein Doppelbett. Die Gründe waren zwar meist fadenscheinig bis nicht vorhanden, aber Gründe waren sowieso unwichtig.)

xXx

Klingelingeling. Klingelingeling. Klingelingeling. Klingelingeling. Klingelingeling.

Das Geräusch störte. Unwillig drehte Pansy sich um und zog sich die Decke über die Ohren, doch es ging unaufhörlich weiter. Nach gefühlten zehn Minuten hörte es auf und sie ließ sich erleichtert in die Kissen zurückfallen – fuhr jedoch wie von der Tarantel gestochen hoch, als es nur zwei Minuten darauf wieder zu klingeln begann.

Wer zur Hölle wagte es, sie um diese Zeit – sieben Uhr dreißig – anzurufen?! Erzürnt sprintete sie ins Bad, fischte das Telefon aus dem Wäschekorb und fauchte: "Wer ist da?!"

"Guten Morgen, Pansy", hörte sie eine sanfte Stimme. "Wo bist du denn?"

"Rein hypothetisch bin ich im Bett!", schnauzte Pansy in den Telefonhörer. "Wer –"

"Oh", sagte die Stimme, die Pansy erst jetzt als Lunas identifizierte. "Nun ja. Wir fangen jetzt an zu arbeiten."

"Wie, arbeiten?", fragte Pansy, während die Zahnräder in ihrem Gehirn ratterten. Arbeiten? Luna? Da war doch irgendetwas gewesen…

"Wer ein Magazin erstellen will, muss früh aufstehen", entgegnete Luna munter. "Ich erwarte dich spätestens in einer halben Stunde hier. Bis gleich." Sie legte auf und Pansy ließ sich stöhnend auf den Badewannenrand sinken.

Sie hatte gerade mal viereinhalb Stunden geschlafen – normalerweise stand sie gegen zwölf Uhr mittags auf! Leider sah sie auch entsprechend aus, stellte sie entsetzt fest, als sie wagemutig in den Spiegel blickte.

Ihre Haare waren schlaff, ihr Gesicht käsig und zerknautscht und dunkle Ringe lagen unter ihren Augen. Im ersten Moment wollte Pansy aufgeben, sich zurück ins Bett schleppen und noch mindestens fünfeinhalb Stunden schlafen. Scheiß auf den Job. Scheiß auf das Geld.

Dann jedoch rieb sich ihre innere Kämpferin den Schlafsand aus den Augen und blies zum Angriff. Wer war sie denn, dass sie wegen einer solchen Lappalie einfach aufgab? Ha! Wofür gab es Gesichtscremes, Make-Up und Kaffee? Sie wollte nicht Pansy Parkinson heißen, wenn sie es nicht schaffte, sich in höchstens einer Viertelstunde so schön herzurichten wie… wie… leider fiel ihr im akuten morgendlichen geistigen Leerlauf kein passender Vergleich ein, aber sie würde auf jeden Fall toll aussehen!

Entschlossen warf sie ihr seidenes Nachthemd von sich, sprang eine Minute unter die kalte Dusche (womit sie zumindest hellwach war), putzte sich die Zähne, schlüpfte in eine enge Hose und ein modisches Shirt, legte drei Schichten Make-Up auf, kämmte ihre Haare so lange, bis sie seidig glänzten, band sie zu einem Zopf zusammen, stieg in ein Paar hoher Stiefeletten und trank drei Tassen Kaffee.

Ein Kontrollblick in den Spiegel – perfekt. So konnte sie die Welt erobern. Entschlossen machte sie sich auf zum Ort ihres geldbesudelten Niedergangs, wie sie das Büro des Klitterers schön metaphorisch-dramatisch zu nennen beschlossen hatte, und marschierte mit durchgedrücktem Rücken und energisch schwingender Handtasche in Lunas Büro.

Sie hatte die Hoffnung gehabt, dass Luna zumindest ein klitzekleines bisschen müde aussah, aber weit gefehlt – sie sah rosig, gesund und wach aus wie das blühende Leben selbst, was noch durch den pinkfarbenen Nickistoff-Jogginganzug verstärkt wurde. "Guten Morgen", strahlte Luna sie an und sprang auf. "Ziehen wir gleich los?"

"Wohin?", fragte Pansy verwirrt.

"Na, auf den Weihnachtsmarkt", erwiderte Luna als sei dies klar.

"Und was wollen wir da?", erkundigte Pansy sich.

Luna antwortete nicht, da sie damit beschäftigt war, aus einem Haufen undefinierbarer Dinge zwei Nikolausmützen hervorzuklauben, von denen sie eine Pansy zuwarf.

Pansy fing sie zwar auf, ignorierte das rote, plüschige Ding jedoch, um eine Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon seit ihrem abrupten Aufwachen im Kopf herumgegeistert war. "Woher hast du eigentlich meine Telefonnummer?"

"Aus dem Telefonbuch, natürlich", entgegnete Luna ungerührt. "Glaubst du, ich stelle dir hinterher?"

Aus Höflichkeit konnte Pansy das natürlich nicht bestätigen – irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass Luna mehr dunkle Seiten hatte als irgendjemand wusste beziehungsweise ahnte. Allerdings war sie wohl die Erste, die davon erfuhr, also sollte sie diese Position ausnutzen und davon so viel wie möglich in Erfahrung bringen, schließlich könnte es später einmal wichtig werden. Alles konnte wichtig werden. Slytherin-Regel Nummer Die-kann-man-gar-nicht-mehr-alle-zählen.

Unterdessen hatte Luna sich die Nikolausmütze übergestülpt, was sie wie einen verjüngten, hübschen und weiblichen Weihnachtsmann wirken ließ. Um zu testen, ob die Mütze auch saß, schüttelte sie ihren Kopf probeweise – hielt. Sie strahlte. "Los, zieh deine auch auf."

"Bitte, was?", fragte Pansy empört. "Ich zieh die bestimmt nicht auf!"

"Wie willst du denn sonst in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen?", fragte Luna verwundert.

"Wieso sollte ich in Weihnachtsstimmung kommen wollen?", antwortete Pansy mit einer Gegenfrage.

"Weil wir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt gehen", erklärte Luna.

"Und warum gehen wir auf den Weihnachtsmarkt?"

"Um in Weihnachtsstimmung zu kommen", erwiderte Luna munter. Pansy wollte gerade schon eine sehr intelligente und verächtliche Bemerkung über Argumentationskreise vom Stapel lassen, da fuhr Luna fort: "Und um verschiedene Sachen zu kaufen. Und Glühwein zu trinken."

Nun gut, damit konnte Pansy sich schon eher anfreunden. Zögernd setzte sie sich das alberne Ding aufs Haupt und betrachtete sich prüfend in ihrem Handspiegel. Zum Glück biss sich die Mütze weder mit ihrer Hose noch mit ihrer Jacke (über Lunas Kleiderwahl wollte sie lieber nicht erst reden) und sie sah sogar auf eine Weihnachtsbunny-mäßige Weise sexy aus, wenn sie den Kopf ein wenig schieflegte und verrucht dreinblickte. (Das konnte sie sehr gut.) "Perfekt", urteilte sie zufrieden.

Während sie das Büro verließen, fiel ihr ein, dass sie Luna noch fragen musste, wie es gestern Abend bei Potter gelaufen war.

"Zuerst wollte er nicht", sagte Luna nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, er hatte schon etwas anderes vor. Aber dann hat er es sich doch noch anders überlegt und gesagt, dass er mich an Weihnachten abholen und mir eine Überraschung zeigen will."

"Klingt doch… toll", log Pansy. Eine Überraschung von Potter? Was konnte das sein? Freikarten für ein Quidditch-Spiel, die man ihm sowieso mit vollen Händen nachschmiss? Oder die Ministeriums-Weihnachtsfeier, eine ganz schrecklich spießige Veranstaltung, die nur von den Ministeriumsangestellten, pflichtbewusst wie sie nun einmal waren, besucht wurde? (Als ihr – sie musste kurz nachrechnen, kam aber nicht auf das Ergebnis – soundsovielter Exfreund sie dorthin mitgeschleift hatte, hatte sie anschließend Schluss gemacht. Obwohl er wirklich süß gewesen war, kam sie nicht mit jemandem klar, der auf Betriebsweihnachtsfeiern unter einem kitschigen Weihnachtsbaum Geschenke vom Ministerium (Christbaumkugeln mit einem "M" drauf, für… Magie? Oder Ministerium? Das war jedenfalls das Gesprächsthema des Abends gewesen) entgegennahm und Glühwein aus umwerfsicheren Elchmuster-Tassen trank.)

"Und wie war es bei Draco?", fragte Luna, während sie sich von der Nasenspitze bis zur Taille in einen etwa fünf Meter langen Schal mit Sternchenmuster einwickelte.

"Er hat mich natürlich eingeladen", erklärte Pansy lässig. "Gar kein Problem."

"Wundervoll", sagte Luna. "Ganz wundervoll. Was für Weihnachtsplätzchen isst du denn am liebsten? Ich will auf dem Weihnachtsmarkt einen ordentlichen Vorrat kaufen."

Einen Moment lang schwelgte Pansy in Träumereien über Lebkuchenherzen, Kräuterprinten, Zimtsternen, Spekulatius, Mandelsplitter, Anisküchlein, Schokoplätzchen, Kokosmakronen und Pfeffernüsse, dann versetzte ihr die Realität einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf und sie sagte steif: "Ich esse keine Plätzchen."

"Warum nicht?", fragte Luna mit der größten Verwunderung. "Hast du irgendeine Allergie oder so?"

"Ich bin auf Diät", erwiderte Pansy unterkühlt. "Sellerie und Kohlsuppe."

Luna inspizierte sie prüfend. "Ich finde, dass du keine Diät nötig hast. Du bist doch total schlank!"

"Das Gewicht muss ich ja irgendwie halten", erklärte Pansy eisig. Sobald es um ihr Gewicht ging, war sie empfindlicher als ein ganzes Regal voller Porzellan, auf das jemand mit einem Maschinengewehr zielte.

"Na ja, ehrlich gesagt, interessiert es niemanden, ob du jetzt drei oder mehr Kilo weniger wiegst", sagte Luna ungerührt. "Den Leuten ist so was egal, weißt du."

"Mir aber nicht!", fauchte Pansy. "Außerdem passe ich sonst nicht mehr in meine Klamotten!"

"Wenn sie enger sind, sieht es doch nur besser aus", erwiderte Luna zwinkernd.

Darüber musste Pansy wider Willen lachen. "Leider sind meine Klamotten schon an der äußersten Belastungsgrenze angekommen, was die Dehnbarkeit betrifft."

Nachdenklich schob Luna die Unterlippe vor. "Das ist natürlich schwierig", sagte sie mitleidig, fuhr dann aber wieder in ungerührtem Tonfall fort: "Dann wirst du mir eben zusehen müssen, wie ich die ganzen Weihnachtsplätzchen alleine esse."

Pansy schnaubte missmutig. Oh, sie hasste Luna. Nun gut, nicht wirklich, Luna war niemand, den man ernsthaft hassen konnte, dafür war sie viel zu… na ja, es gab vermutlich tausend Begriffe, mit denen man Luna beschreiben konnte, bei denen "anders" an ganz vorderster Stelle stand. Aber sie war Pansy ein wenig… unheimlich, weil sie nicht nur anders war, sondern auf eine andere Weise anders als man dachte. Sie war überraschend und – nennen wir das Kind beim Namen – abgedreht und auf eine merkwürdige Weise sehr slytherinhaft – oder zumindest sehr slytherinhaft für jemanden, der eigentlich ravenclawhaft weltfremd sein sollte. Auch irritierte Pansy dieser ständige Wechsel zwischen vernünftig-pragmatisch und abgehoben-durchgeknallt, aber sie schätzte, dass man sich daran gewöhnen würde, nach achtzig Jahren vielleicht oder so.

Und außerdem sollte sie nicht solche fiesen Bemerkungen machen, die tief in schwärenden Wunden bohrten! Das war Pansys Part, vielen Dank auch.

Im Laufe des Nachmittags stellte Pansy fest, dass Luna eine sehr angenehme Gesellschaft war (wenn man mal davon absah, dass sie ständig auf unsichtbare Dinge zeigte und dabei laut "Oooohhh, schau mal! Ein…" (was-auch-immer) rief) und dass sie sehr überzeugend sein konnte.

So überzeugend-überwältigend, dass Pansy hinterher mit Schrecken feststellte, dass sie doch Weihnachtsplätzchen gegessen hatte. Nun gut, es waren nur zwei Butterplätzchen gewesen, aber es ging hier ums Prinzip. Sie wusste nicht genau, wie Luna das geschafft hatte, sie hatte munter geplaudert, Pansy ein paar Glühweine spendiert, ihre Finger am Glühweinglas gewärmt und auf einmal hatte da diese Tüte mit den Plätzchen zwischen ihnen gestanden, die auf einmal auf unerklärliche Weise in direkten Kontakt mit Pansys Fingern traten, die wiederum auf unerklärliche Weise in Kontakt mit ihrem Mund traten und plötzlich hatte sie dann ein Plätzchen gegessen, zack, ganz schnell war das gegangen.

Am liebsten wäre Pansy schreiend im Kreis gerannt und hätte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen (natürlich nur zu fünfzig Prozent aus Entsetzen über sich selbst, die anderen fünfzig Prozent aus dem von tausend Diätbüchern, Ratgebern und Fitnesstrainern eingehämmerten Drang, Kalorien abzubauen), aber so konnte sie sich selbstverständlich nicht blamieren. Gut, Luna hätte wahrscheinlich nicht mit der Wimper gezuckt, aber hier waren viele Leute anwesend und Pansy hatte einen Ruf zu verlieren.

So zwinkerte sie nur ein paar Mal sehr konzentriert, hielt ihre zuckenden Glieder unter Kontrolle und zwang sich dazu, ruhig und kühl lächelnd stehen zu bleiben. Contenance war das Geheimrezept. Allerdings nahm sie sich sehr fest vor, heute noch mindestens zwei Stunden auf ihrem Hometrainer zu verbringen.

Luna jedoch schien ihren Fauxpas nicht bemerkt zu haben und erzählte mit ihrer sanften, dahinplätschernden Stimme Geschichten über Expeditionen, die sie mit ihrem Vater unternommen hatte, und die unglaublich langweilig und einschläfernd waren. Allerdings wurde Pansy hin und wieder aus ihrem vagen Desinteresse gerissen, und zwar durch nebenbei eingeworfene Sätze wie "und dann haben wir ihn zerfleischt und ausgenommen und seine Leber gegessen, weil das gut gegen Hühneraugen ist" oder "und dann ist er einfach explodiert und hat alles in seiner Umgebung abgebrannt, aber wir konnten dann immerhin die gebratenen Eichhörnchen essen" oder "und dann haben wir ihnen die Beine abgehackt, weil das das Einzige ist, was hilft, und sie dann zusammengeflochten und als Schiffstaue verkauft, weil wir Geld gebraucht haben". Jedesmal bei einem solchen Satz zuckte Pansy erschrocken hoch, hielt aus einem Reflex ihre Tasse mit dem Glühwein fest und trudelte dann aber sogleich wieder in die angenehme Schläfrigkeit zurück, als Luna mit gleichmütiger Stimme vom Sozialverhalten des Doppelköpfigen Waggawagga-Käfers in Südschweden erzählte.

"Wollen wir eigentlich mal zurückgehen?", fragte Luna dann urplötzlich und blickte auf ihre Uhr, die ein merkwürdig anmutendes, grün gefiedertes… Ding war. Sie hatte nicht einmal ein Ziffernblatt oder einen Zeiger oder irgendeine magische Vorrichtung, es waren einfach nur grüne Federn, aber anscheinend konnte Luna daran irgendwie die Zeit ablesen.

"Gute Idee", sagte Pansy, die wirklich kein empfindliches Wesen war, aber nach Stunden in der Kälte wurde trotz Glühwein und Wärmezaubern selbst der taffsten Frau kalt. Pansy wusste nicht genau, wie Luna es angestellt hatte, aber irgendwie hatte sie es geschafft, ihre zahlreichen mitgebrachten Taschen bis zum Anschlag zu füllen, sodass sie jetzt wie ein pinkfarbener Strich mit zwei großen Ausbeulungen links und rechts durch die Menge wandelte.

Allerdings schien es ihr nichts auszumachen, dass sich manche Leute nach ihr umdrehten, zuerst einen Blick auf die vollgestopften Taschen und dann auf ihren Jogginganzug warfen und die Augenbrauen in einer äußerst vielsagenden Weise hochzogen. (Pansy hatte jedoch die vage Vermutung, dass sie es gar nicht bemerkte, da ihr die Mütze längst so weit in die Augen gerutscht war, dass sie höchstens einen Meter Boden vor ihren Füßen sehen konnte.)

xXx

Zurück im Büro, wollte Pansy sich schon ihres Mantels entledigen, da fiel ihr auf, dass es selbst hier drinnen kalt war. "Oh, da hab ich wohl vergessen, den Kamin anzumachen", sagte Luna ungerührt, lud ihre Taschen ab und entzündete das Kaminfeuer mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabs. Das Feuer loderte fauchend empor und Pansy kam es vor, als wichen die Gegenstände in seiner Umgebung zurück, um nicht versehentlich als Brennmaterial fehlinterpretiert zu werden, aber das war natürlich nur eine optische Täuschung.

Sie schüttelte sich kurz, um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen und ließ sich dann auf einem Sitzkissen in der Nähe des Kamins nieder, der eine beruhigende Wärme ausstrahlte. "Ich hab noch Glühwein", verkündete Luna und zog eine Thermosflasche aus einer Tasche hervor. "Willst du auch noch welchen?"

"Nein, danke", sagte Pansy, die zwar dem Alkohol nicht abgeneigt war, jedoch von ihrem gesunden Menschenverstand dahingehend beraten wurde, dass es keine gute Idee sein konnte, sich gemeinsam mit Luna Lovegood zu betrinken.

"Zu spät, tut mir Leid", sagte Luna. "Jetzt musst du es auch trinken, sonst ist die Tasse umsonst schmutzig geworden."

Dieser Logik konnte Pansy sich nicht entziehen und außerdem – was war schon so ein bisschen Glühwein? Das würde sie ja wohl kaum umwerfen, ha! Entschlossen nahm sie die Tasse und trank sie rasch aus. Luna hatte sich unterdessen neben ihr niedergelassen, kramte einen Schokoladennikolaus hervor und biss ihm den Kopf ab. Sie schmatzte ein bisschen und leckte sich die schokoladigen Lippen ab und auf einmal wurde Pansy ganz heiß und sie musste den Blick abwenden, was war das aber auch für eine Hitze in der Bude hier.

Sie befreite sich von ihrem Mantel und wollte sich gerade erheben, als sie sah, dass ihre Glühweintasse bis zum Anschlag gefüllt war. Nanu? Hatte sie die eben nicht ausgetrunken? Misstrauisch kniff Pansy die Augen zusammen und fixierte die Tasse sehr genau. Normalerweise war Pansy sehr gut in Legilimentik, aber die Gedanken der Tasse konnte sie einfach nicht lesen, geschweige denn, ihr die Wahrheit entlocken.

"Ist was?", fragte Luna, die inzwischen bei der Körpermitte des Schokonikolaus' angelangt war und nun an den Rändern lutschte.

"Nein", sagte Pansy hastig und trank ein paar Schlucke Glühwein. "Ich dachte nur… egal."

Luna lächelte erfreut. "Geht es dir manchmal auch so, dass du etwas siehst oder hörst und dann im ersten Moment total baff bist, bis dir auffällt, dass es gar nicht wirklich so ist?"

"Ja, manchmal schon", antwortete Pansy, unsicher, worauf Luna hinauswollte.

"Küss mich", sagte Luna.

xXx

A/N: CLIFFIE. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hohoho, weitergeht's!

xXx

"WAS?!", kreischte Pansy auf und riss die Augen so weit auf, dass sie auf einmal ein erheblich größeren Sichtfeld hatte.

"Ob du auch Schokolade willst, hab ich gefragt", entgegnete Luna mit ihrem üblichen, sanften Lächeln.

"W-was?", stotterte Pansy. "Ähm, nein. Ähm, aber danke." Oh Merlin, was war das gewesen? Hatte sie das eben ernsthaft gehört? Nein, natürlich nicht! Natürlich nicht! War etwa etwas in ihrem Glühwein drin? Argwöhnisch blinzelte sie in ihre Tasse, doch der Glühwein sah ganz gewöhnlich aus – nur ihre Tasse war schon wieder bis zum Anschlag gefüllt.

Hier stimmte doch etwas nicht. "Luna?"

"Ja?"

Und dann wusste Pansy nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Luna blickte sie an, mit ihren großen Kulleraugen, die ein wenig an die eines Fisches erinnerten, offen und erwartungsvoll, während sie an den Füßen des Schokonikolauses nuckelte. Verdammt. Was zur Hölle war nur los mit ihr? "Luna, ich glaube, ich werde wahnsinnig", flüsterte sie ganz, ganz leise.

"Das macht nichts", sagte Luna fröhlich. "Alle sind wahnsinnig. Die meisten merken es nur nicht."

"Ist das so?", murmelte Pansy schwach.

"Natürlich", sagte Luna. "Natürlich sind alle wahnsinnig. Ist dir noch nie aufgefallen, wie verrückt die Welt ist? Es fängt schon damit an, dass es rechtsdrehende und linksdrehende Milchsäuremoleküle gibt – warum? Hast du dich das noch nie gefragt?"

"Nein", erwiderte Pansy, die jetzt erst recht verwirrt war. Milchsäure… was?

"Oder dass es helle und dunkle Schokolade gibt", fuhr Luna fort, während sie sich die Finger einzeln ableckte, "ist das nicht einfach absurd? Ich meine, wozu? Wozu muss es weiße Schokolade geben?"

"Keine Ahnung", nuschelte Pansy.

"Oder… überleg nur, Stubenfliegen! Wozu hat die Natur Stubenfliegen geschaffen? Das ist doch… wahnsinnig! Aber die meisten Menschen nehmen es einfach hin in ihrem Wahnsinn, ohne die Absurdität in ihrer Welt, in sich, zu bemerken – und erst wer bemerkt, wie wahnsinnig die Welt ist, weiß, dass er es selber auch ist."

"Ach, wirklich?" Pansy hatte das Gefühl, dass irgendjemand ihr Gehirn durch einen Wattebausch ersetzt hatte, der fünf Jahre in einem Teilchenbeschleuniger verbracht hatte.

"Ja, das hab ich mir selber ausgedacht", sagte Luna selbstzufrieden. "Es hat vorher noch niemand gemerkt, glaube ich. Ich habe sogar eine philosophische Richtung danach benannt: "Lunatismus" soll sie heißen. Ich habe auch angefangen, ein Buch darüber zu schreiben "Der Lunatismus – warum die Welt wahnsinnig ist". Magst du das Manuskript lesen?" Sie strahlte Pansy erwartungsvoll an.

Pansy holte tief Luft. Sie blies sie wieder aus. Dann holte sie noch ein bisschen tiefer Luft und begann dann, mit sehr schriller Stimme Luna anzuschreien: "Oh Merlin, Luna, du bist so bekloppt, das passt auf keine Kuhhaut! Es passt nicht auf mal – ach, was weiß ich, auf eine Blauwalhaut – egal! Loony! Loony! Die anderen hatten damals völlig Recht, dich so zu nennen – du bist so was von bescheuert!" Sie sprang auf und schleuderte zornig die Mütze von sich. "Bescheuert! Bekloppt! Wahnsinnig! Deswegen hast du keine Freunde, weil du so vollkommen bekloppt bist! Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass du jemals – ach, egal! Ich kündige! Ich scheiße auf dein Geld! Ich nehme kein Geld von Wahnsinnigen an!" Sie wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, riss ihren Mantel an sich und stapfte schwer atmend zur Tür.

An der Tür – sie wusste selbst nicht, warum – drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah Luna auf dem Boden sitzen. Ihre Augen waren sehr weit geöffnet, ihre Lippe zitterte ein wenig und sie hatte die Hände halb erhoben, als wolle sie Pansy zurückhalten, jetzt ließ sie sie allerdings wieder sinken.

Sie sah so… traurig aus. Enttäuscht. Pansy biss sich auf die Lippen – dann wirbelte sie herum und rannte mit klackernden Schuhen die Treppe runter. Sie war echt sauer auf Luna, weil… weil… sie war jedenfalls sauer! Wieso musste Luna sie so durcheinander bringen? Wieso musste sie einfach so unglaublich bescheuert und vollkommen neben der Spur sein? Und wieso, verdammt noch mal, musste sie Pansy mit diesem Blick ansehen, der an den eines waidwunden Rehs erinnerte – und dabei hatte Luna noch nicht mal braune Augen.

Unten vor dem Ausgang blieb Pansy stehen und lauschte – man hörte nichts. Es war absolut still und dunkel, das Treppenhaus leer und verlassen. Nervös biss sie sich auf die Lippen und versuchte, das Bild der einsamen, erschrockenen und niedergeschlagenen Luna vor ihrem Auge zu verdrängen. Leider klappte es nicht.

Oh scheiße. Pansy wirbelte auf dem Absatz herum, stürmte die Treppen mit klackernden Absätzen wieder hoch und platzte lautstark in das Büro. Luna war inzwischen damit beschäftigt, mit hängenden Schultern hin- und herzutraben und die Überreste ihres Einkaufsgemetzels aufzusammeln.

"Hey", sagte Pansy ganz leise.

Luna drehte sich zu ihr um. Ihre Augen waren groß und traurig und Pansy hatte das Gefühl, das schlechte Gewissen beiße ihr in die Seele wie ein kleiner, scharfer Hund in die Wade. "Hey", sagte Luna zögerlich.

"Tut mir Leid", sprudelte Pansy los, so schnell, dass sie ihre Zunge kaum um die Worte herum gewunden bekam, und stoppte dann abrupt, während ihr Gesicht langsam die Farbe von rotbeleuchteten Tomaten im Supermarkt annahm. Sie war nicht gut darin, sich zu entschuldigen, was daran lag, dass Slytherins sich nicht entschuldigten, was wiederum daran lag, dass Slytherins keine Fehler machten und außerdem niemals ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten. Sie war eine sehr schlechte Slytherin stellte sie fest, wodurch ihr schlechtes Gewissen noch ein wenig fester zubiss – oh verdammt! Jetzt steckte sie in so einem dummen Argumentationskreis fest, aber momentan wollte sie eher weniger Slytherin sein. "Tut mir wirklich Leid", fügte sie in einem möglichst überzeugenden Tonfall hinzu, denn es tat ihr wirklich Leid. "Für das, was ich eben gesagt habe, hab ich nicht so gemeint. Du bist nicht bekloppt oder so – na ja, zumindest nicht bekloppter als andere – und dein Geld würd' ich trotzdem nehmen. Und auch… ähm, tut mir Leid, dass ich in der Schule früher immer so gemein zu dir war."

Luna stand langsam auf und ging auf sie zu. "Schon okay", sagte sie und Pansy bemerkte überrascht und erschrocken zugleich, dass sie weinte. Kleine Tränen kullerten über ihre blassen Wangen und Pansy wurde auf einmal unglaublich schlecht, weil sie früher nie daran gedacht hatte, dass Luna ernsthaft weinen könnte. Na gut, theoretisch schon, klar, aber sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie über ihre dummen, hirnrissigen Streiche hätte weinen können. Ganz plötzlich schossen ihr Bilder durch den Kopf, von einer Luna, die in einer Ecke saß, die Stirn auf die Knie gelegt, während sie stumm weinte. Von einer Luna, die auf ihrem Bett lag, das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben, einen Kuscheladler an ihre Brust gedrückt. Von einer Luna, die schweigend durch die dunklen, verlassenen Gänge Hogwarts' geisterte und zu verstehen versuchte, warum.

Oh scheiße, scheiße, scheiße. Pansy war so übel, dass sie sich hinsetzen musste und das Gesicht in den Händen vergrub, weil sie sich so sehr schämte. Ihr Gesicht brannte wie Feuer, ihre Augen schmerzten und Schuldgefühle wühlten in ihrer Seele wie Diamantschürfer in einer Diamantmine. Bloß, dass sie nichts fanden, weil da keine Diamanten in Pansys Seele waren.

"Nicht weinen", sagte Luna sanft, worauf Pansy nur erstickt lachen konnte – sie weinte doch selber! Und außerdem war sie es, die gekränkt worden war! Ein wenig linkisch, aber liebevoll nahm sie Pansy, die sich innerlich zusammenkrümmte, in den Arm und drückte sie an sich, sodass Pansy ihre feuchte Wange an ihrer eigenen spüren konnte. "Ich weiß doch, dass du es nicht so gemeint hast. Die meisten Leute denken so von mir, weißt du, ich hab das schon öfter gehört. Eigentlich ist mir das egal… aber irgendwie hab ich gedacht, du magst mich vielleicht doch."

"Ich mag dich", presste Pansy in dem verzweifelten Versuch hervor, zu sprechen ohne zu schluchzen. "Oh, Luna, es tut mir echt Leid."

"Kein Problem", wiegelte Luna ab und schniefte ein wenig. "Mach dir keinen Stress deswegen. Ich meine, du hast dich ja entschuldigt und so."

Pansy hob langsam und vorsichtig den Kopf und blinzelte Luna verlegen an. "Ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, dass ich ein schlechter Mensch bin", rückte sie raus. "Na ja, was heißt Gefühl – ich bin ein schlechter Mensch."

"Ja, schon ein bisschen", sagte Luna. "Aber ich glaube, das liegt eher daran, dass du es nie anders gelernt hast. Aber du hast ja immer noch die Möglichkeit, dich zu bessern."

"Glaubst du daran?", fragte Pansy zögerlich. "Also, dass Menschen sich bessern können?"

"Klar, du hast ja gerade schon den ersten Schritt getan, indem du dich entschuldigt hast", erläuterte Luna munter. "Ich wette, du hast dich vorher noch nie entschuldigt."

Pansy antwortete nicht, aber ihre Gesichtsfarbe tendierte noch ein wenig mehr in Richtung Dunkelrot. Obwohl sie innerlich immer noch zwischen Reue, Schuldgefühlen, Scham und schlechtem Gewissen hin- und herschwankte, spürte sie in sich schon wieder einen winzigen Funken Verärgerung in sich aufkeimen. Wieso durchschaute Luna sie in etwa so leicht, als würde sich ständig neben ihr ein langer Papierstreifen entrollen, auf dem all ihre Gedanken niedergeschrieben waren?

Sie war zwar auch eine Frau und konnte Leute deshalb recht gut durchschauen, jedoch war Luna ja wohl inoffizielle Meisterin im magielosen Gedankenlesen. Aber gut, Luna war ja auch… verrückt. Okay, sie hatte sich entschuldigt und sie bereute es und sie hatte alles nicht so gemeint – aber Luna war eben schon… anders. Genau, das war ein gutes Wort. Anders, das traf es ganz genau.

Während sie sich mit ihren wirren Gedanken beschäftigt hatte, war Pansy gar nicht aufgefallen, dass Luna sie noch immer im Arm hielt. Und überdies sah Luna sie jetzt auch noch mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, was Pansy auf eine merkwürdige Weise irritierte. Was sie daran irritierte, war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass Luna sie im Arm hielt, sondern dass es sich gut anfühlte, warm und irgendwie geborgen, und außerdem, dass ihr, jetzt, da sie sich so nahe waren, zum ersten Mal auffiel, dass Luna viele hübsche Sommersprossen auf ihrer Nase hatte.

Luna schien auf irgendetwas zu warten, aber das konnte (und wollte) Pansy sich nicht erschließen, also wand sie sich sehr vorsichtig aus Lunas Armen, ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Verlegen richtete sie sich auf, umklammerte ihre Handtasche und blickte zu Boden, was sie aber nur tat, damit sie Luna nicht in die Augen blicken musste. Warum sie das aber wiederum nicht wollte, konnte sie sich selbst nicht so genau erklären. "Ich geh dann mal", sagte sie zögerlich. "Ich muss noch ein paar Sachen erledigen. Und so."

"Okay", sagte Luna. "Sehen wir uns morgen? Pünktlich?", fügte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln hinzu und Pansy zwang ebenfalls ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht. Egal ob Schuldgefühle oder nicht, sie dazu zu zwingen, früh aufzustehen, war kein Pluspunkt auf dem Weg zur Freundschaft.

xXx

Die Woche bis Weihnachten verging erstaunlich schnell, befand Pansy überrascht. Das konnte aber auch daran liegen, dass sie tatsächlich früh aufstand, dann arbeitete sie (und zwar richtig, sie recherchierte, interviewte, schrieb und kurbelte keuchend und schwitzend an der antiken Druckerpresse, weil selbst ihre Zauberstäbe gegen die uralten Mechanismen versagten) bis in den späten Nachmittag hinein, anschließend verbrachte sie mehrere Stunden wahlweise im Fitnessstudio oder auf ihrem Hometrainer, ging Lebensmittel einkaufen (die Sellerie und Kohlsuppe hatte sie an eine Obdachlosenküche weitergegeben und ihren Kühlschrank stattdessen mit Äpfeln, Tomaten und deutschem Schwarzbrot gefüllt), putzte ihre Wohnung, brachte Stunden damit zu, sich ständig für ein neues Outfit für Weihnachten bei Draco zu entscheiden und fiel abends schließlich todmüde ins Bett. Außerdem hatte sie ihre Rechnungen bezahlt und sich bei Daphne dafür entschuldigt, dass sie sie früher bei jedem Gespräch mindestens dreimal als "dumme Kuh" bezeichnet hatte.

Daphne hatte sie zwar nur schief angesehen und sie gefragt, ob sie betrunken sei, aber Pansy fühlte sich trotzdem wie ein neuer Mensch. Genauer gesagt, fühlte sie sich wie einer der Gutmenschen aus den Muggel-Märchenbüchern: hübsch, moralisch, fleißig und so langweilig wie eine Steuererklärung.

Allerdings würde sich das jetzt ändern. Zumindest heute Abend. Da verbrachte sie Weihnachten bei Draco – der perfekte Zeitpunkt, böse, gemein, zynisch und natürlich verrucht zu sein. Pansy grinste vor Vorfreude – so machte Böse-sein viel mehr Spaß. Auf die Dauer war es doch ziemlich anstrengend, aber wenn man mal geläutert war und sich danach nur noch hin und wieder ein paar Stündchen der Gemeinheit gönnte, war das wie ein Wellness-Wochenende für die Seele.

Sie schüttelte ihr schweres, schwarzes Haar aus und tänzelte summend durch ihren Kleiderschrank, fuhr mit der Hand über den Stoff ihrer Kleider. Das hellrote oder das dunkelrote? Das hellgrüne oder das anthrazitfarbene? Das dunkelblaue oder das schwarze? Das weiße oder eher das hellgelbe? Sie seufzte tief auf und entschied sich dann spontan für das weiße, das mit Spitze besetzt war, dafür aber nicht allzu viel überflüssigen Stoff besaß.

Sobald sie sich reingequetscht und es zurechtgezupft hatte, betrachtete sie sich prüfend im Spiegel. Wäre sie blond, blass und langweilig gewesen, hätte sie ausgesehen wie ein Engel aus einem Kinderbuch für Weihnachtsmärchen. Aber sie war schwarzhaarig, gebräunt und äußerst aufregend und außerdem trug sie Pumps, die ein Engel nicht mal mit dem Hintern anschauen würde.

Sie trug noch dickes Make-Up auf, frisierte ihre Haare dreimal neu und tänzelte schließlich vor sich hin trällernd aus der Tür. Oh, sie freute sich schon auf Draco. Man mochte Slytherins ja einiges, wie Falschheit, Zynismus oder Gerissenheit, nachsagen, aber man konnte ihnen nicht nachsagen, dass sie keine echten Freunde waren. Slytherins waren viel bessere Freunde, denn sie sagten einander, wenn sie Mist gebaut hatten (was natürlich nie vorkam) oder wenn sie bescheuert aussahen (was ungefähr so wahrscheinlich war wie, dass Wasser den Berg hochfloss) oder wenn sie aus Versehen etwas Gutes getan hatten. Pansy errötete ein wenig – hoffentlich merkte Draco nichts.

Aber bestimmt nicht – sie hoffte doch sehr, dass er von ihrem Aussehen genug abgelenkt würde – und vielleicht sogar noch ein wenig mehr. Draco und sie hatten sich zwar schon vor einiger Zeit getrennt, aber von der Bettkante schubsen würde sie ihn bestimmt nicht (und von der Sofa- oder Sesselkante gleich dreimal nicht), sie stand immer noch auf ihn, musste sie zugeben. Aber welche Frau tat das nicht?

Immer noch gedankenverloren von sich hinsummend (das war so ein schrecklicher Ohrwurm, den Luna vor einigen Tagen im Büro Dauerschleife hatte laufen lassen, irgend so ein Muggel-Weihnachts-Oldie), klingelte sie an Dracos Tür, die sofort lautlos aufschwang. Pansy zog die Augenbrauen hoch – hatte Draco wieder seine Trickkiste ausgepackt? Das machte er besonders gerne, wenn er Leute erwartete, die er entweder nicht mochte oder beeindrucken wollte – manchmal vergaß er aber auch einfach, den Zauber wieder abzuschalten, was hier wohl eher der Fall war, wie sie vermutete. Vielleicht sollte sie es ihm sagen – vielleicht aber auch nicht, sie war schließlich nicht hier, um Gespräche über Türen zu führen.

Ihre Schuhe klackerten in einer herrlichen, beschwingenden Melodie, als sie in Richtung des Salons marschierte. Plötzlich öffnete sich auf dem Gang jedoch eine Tür und Draco streckte den Kopf heraus. "Hey, Pansy", sagte er und schenkte ihr eines seiner seltenen, freundlichen Lächeln. "Komm hier rein, wir sind heute im kleinen Wohnzimmer."

Langsam stieg eine dunkle Ahnung in Pansy auf, dass das, was Draco ihr mitteilen wollte (und was ihr in den letzten Tagen eher am Rande im Kopf herumgegeistert war), eine durchaus delikate Angelegenheit sein konnte. Denn das Wohnzimmer war ein sehr privater Ort, den nur Draco engste Freunde betreten durften. Es war, wie der Name schon indizierte, ein kleiner Raum, der sehr gemütlich, mit großen Ledersesseln, in die man sich hineinfallen lassen konnte und so weich landete wie auf einem Daunenbett, ausgestattet war. Kleine, dezente Petroleumlampen erhellten den Raum mit weichem Licht und an der Decke und an den Wänden hingen Tapeten mit Sternenmuster.

Darüber hatte Pansy sich schon immer ein wenig gewundert, weil das nun wirklich nicht zu Draco zu passen schien, aber es passte perfekt in den kleinen Raum, in dem heute überdies noch ein Weihnachtsbaum stand. Er war von dunklem, sattem Grün und mit schlichten, aber sicherlich überaus teuren Christbaumkugeln geschmückt. "Hübsch", lobte Pansy und ließ sich genüsslich in einen Sessel fallen.

Ohne zu fragen, reichte Draco ihr ein Glas, das mit einer azurblau leuchtenden Flüssigkeit gefüllt war. Sicher ein Cocktail, vermutete Pansy, und ihre Vermutung bestätigte sich, als sie das süße Getränk probierte. Es schmeckte köstlich – Draco liebte Cocktails. Sobald mehr als eine Person zu ihm kam, bereitete er sofort welche zu – und das mit großem Können. Ständig erfand er neue Kreationen, die meistens nicht nur toll aussahen, sondern auch so schmeckten. Irgendwann einmal (aber da war er schon ziemlich betrunken gewesen) hatte er Pansy anvertraut, dass er wohl Barmixer geworden wäre, wäre er als gewöhnlicher Muggel geboren.

Aber um auf Pansys detektivische Fähigkeiten zurückzukommen: Wenn Draco Cocktails servierte, musste das bedeuten, dass noch mindestens eine Person zu Besuch kam. Seine Geliebte, vermutete sie spontan und war sich ziemlich sicher, damit ins Schwarze getroffen zu haben. Jedoch sagte sie selbstverständlich nichts, sondern nippte nur an ihrem Cocktail und plauderte ein wenig über Belanglosigkeiten, während sie innerlich ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass Draco endlich mit seinem Geheimnis herausrückte. Dabei fiel Pansy auf, dass Draco nervös zu sein schien (was wirklich eine kolossale Neuigkeit war, denn Draco war niemals nervös), denn sein Fuß wippte in zwar winzigen, aber dennoch sichtbaren, raschen Bewegungen auf und ab.

Ein Klingeln riss sie aus ihrem nichtigen Gespräch und Draco sprang sofort auf. Okay, er war wohl sehr nervös, korrigierte Pansy ihre Theorie. "Das ist… was ich dir zeigen wollte", sagte Draco langsam und verharrte auf dem Weg zur Tür plötzlich. "Pansy… bleibst du bitte hier?"

"Natürlich, was immer du willst", entgegnete Pansy kokett, doch Draco ging nicht darauf ein, sondern verließ raschen Schrittes den Raum. Nun fischte Pansy schnell einen Handspiegel aus ihrer Handtasche und inspizierte ihr Make-Up und ihre Frisur – saß. Falls Draco eine Neue anschleppte, musste sie der gleich klarmachen, dass sie auf der Pole Position war. Sie mochte zwar "nur" Dracos Ex sein, aber sie war dennoch seine beste Freundin und musste der Neuen zeigen, wer hier der Platzhirsch war.

Energisch warf sie ihr Haar zurück, zupfte eine Falte an ihrem Kleid zurecht und wartete dann, von Sekunde zu Sekunde ungeduldiger. Endlich, Schritte! Eine weibliche Stimme, die ganz leise etwas murmelte – ha! Pansy richtete sich auf und beugte sich vor als sei sie eine zum Sprung bereite Tigerin.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Pansy wandte sich betont langsam um.

Und auf einmal hörte die Welt auf, sich zu drehen.

Im Türrahmen stand Draco, dessen Wangen einen leichten Rosaschimmer angenommen hatten, und hielt die Hand von – Pansy blinzelte ungläubig – Potter. Harry Potter. Dracos Erzfeind seit ewigsten Ewigkeiten, der Dorn in seiner Wunde, seine einzige Schwäche, seine Obsession – Moment mal! Pansy kniff die Augen zusammen – war das nicht schon immer verdächtig gewesen…? Oh, und überhaupt, war Draco etwa bi?

Das war ja wirklich etwas, das er ihr hätte mitteilen können! Immerhin war sie… oh Merlin, Potter! Wirklich, Potter! Sie konnte es nicht glauben und überlegte schon, ob in dem Cocktail irgendein Halluzinogen drin gewesen war und das alles nur eine optische Täuschung war. Vielleicht würde Draco gleich lachend hinter dem Weihnachtsbaum hervorspringen und ihr eine lange Nase drehen. Wenn sie Draco nicht einen etwas subtileren Humor zugetraut hätte, wäre das ihre erste Vermutung gewesen.

Aber das fiel schon mal aus und sonst – gab es nichts. Es musste wirklich so sein. Das WAR Potter. Oh scheiße.

Pansy sprang auf, die Augen weit aufgerissen und nach Luft schnappend wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. "Hi", sagte Potter.

Bevor sie antworten konnte, musste sie mit der rechten Hand ihre Kinnlade hochklappen, sich mit der linken am Sessel abstützen und mit ihren geistigen Händen alle wirren, verstreuten Gedanken einsammeln und ordnen. "Hi", brachte sie schließlich hervor und gratulierte sich selbst für ihre Selbstbeherrschung, da sie es geschafft hatte, weder hysterisch zu werden noch zu hyperventilieren noch zu kreischen. Aber – "Oh Merlin, POTTER!", kreischte sie, ohne den hysterischen Tonfall aus ihrer Stimme vertreiben zu können.

Mist. Egal. Wo sie schon mal dabei war, konnte sie auch ruhig weiterschreien. "Potter! Oh mein – ich kann das nicht glauben!" Ihre Stimme steigerte sich zu einem spitzen Kreischen, das in ihrer Kehle kratzte. "Ihr wart doch… oh Merlin!" Nun, mit ihren kohärenten Formulierungen würde sie hier wohl keinen Buchpreis gewinnen.

"Beruhige dich, Pansy", sagte Draco nervös.

"Ist doch gar nicht so schlimm", erklang plötzlich die weibliche Stimme, die Pansy über dem Schock über Potters Auftauchen vergessen hatte, und die sie nun Luna zuordnen konnte (was eigentlich logisch war, dachten die letzten noch funktionierenden Reste ihres Geistes, schließlich hatte Luna mit Potter Weihnachten feiern wollen, also musste sie wohl gemeinsam mit ihm hier aufkreuzen). "Du weißt doch, dass die Welt –"

"Jaja", wiegelte Pansy sie ungeduldig ab, was sie sogleich bereute, aber momentan hatte sie wirklich nicht den Nerv, sich mit Lunas Weltsicht auseinanderzusetzen. "Aber… Draco… wieso… aber… wieso hast du mir nichts gesagt?!"

Immerhin hatte Draco den Anstand (wenn man bei ihm davon sprechen konnte), ein wenig rot zu werden. "Na ja, ich wusste ja nicht, was du dazu sagen würdest", sagte er vorsichtig. "Ich dachte, dass Weihnachten ein geeigneter Zeitpunkt wäre."

"Geeigneter Zeitpunkt!", schnaubte Pansy und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen. Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt, das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein! Sie war eben keine verdammte Luna, die die verrücktesten Dinge, wie die rechts- und linksdrehenden Wasauchimmers, mit weitgeöffneten Kulleraugen einfach entgegennahm und akzeptierte. Pansy machte es sich nicht so einfach: Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es ganz gehörig an ihrem Stolz kratzte, dass sie es nicht als Erste gewusst hatte, war die ganze Sache einfach zu abgedreht, um sie auf der Liste der kleinen Absurditäten des Lebens mal so eben abhaken zu können.

Draco und Potter… also nein. Ging nicht. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie von den Haarfarben her gut zusammen passten – nein. Absolut unvorstellbar. Wie sollte das bitte funktionieren? Die beiden hatten doch ihren eigenen Kopf und außerdem würden sie sich nie herumkommandieren lassen und… überhaupt! Pansy schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, ihre Contenance wiederzugewinnen, was ihr momentan jedoch nur sehr kläglich gelang. Immerhin hatte sie aufgehört, zu hyperventilieren und schaffte es sogar, den Anblick zu ertragen, wie Draco Potters Hand hielt, ohne dabei entweder in manisches Gelächter auszubrechen oder die Hände über den Kopf zu reißen und schreiend im Kreis zu rennen.

Außerdem, was noch ein ganz erheblicher und nicht zu missachtender Nachteil daran war, war, dass Pansy Potter schlecht ausstechen konnte. Nein, das ging einfach nicht. Bei Frauen hatte sie keine Probleme – sie sah grundsätzlich besser aus als die anderen und kannte alle Kniffe, aber Potter war ein Mann. Das machte alles sehr viel schwieriger und undurchschaubarer und jedenfalls konnte sie ihre Pläne von einem… netten Ausklang des Abends mit viel körperlicher Romantik knicken.

So viel dazu. Erneut holte Pansy tief Luft und bemerkte dann, dass Luna ihr wohl schon seit längerer Zeit mit freundlichem Lächeln eine Tasse mit Kamillentee hinhielt, die sie Merlin wusste woher geholt hatte. "Vielen Dank", sagte sie schwach, ergriff die Tasse mit zitternden Fingern und Luna drückte ermutigend und bekräftigend ihren Unterarm mit ihren kleinen, warmen Händen.

Nachdem Pansy den Tee getrunken hatte, während Draco ihr mit einem abgeknickten Zweig vom Weihnachtsbaum Luft zugefächelt hatte, fühlte sie sich wieder in der Lage, normal zu reden. "Also", fragte sie dann mit so scharfer Stimme als verhöre sie zwei Schwerverbrecher (was sie in gewisser Hinsicht ja auch waren, es war bestimmt verboten, jemandes Weltbild derart in seinen Grundfesten zu erschüttern), "wie seid ihr zusammengekommen?" Ungeduldig wartete sie auf die Antwort dieser Frage, die ihr seit dem ersten Moment auf der Zunge gebrannt hatte, doch Draco und Potter verbrachten viel Zeit damit, sich gegenseitig mit langen, tiefen Blicken anzusehen, während Luna eine Kette aus Espressolöffeln in ihr langes, blondes Haar flocht.

"Wir haben uns im Ministerium getroffen", erklärte Draco schließlich. "Bei der letzten Osterfeier."

Pansy zog die Augenbrauen zusammen – auf einer derartigen Veranstaltung waren die beiden zusammengekommen? Die Osterfeier war noch schlimmer als die Weihnachtsfeier, denn wer nicht im Osterhasenkostüm ankam, musste zumindest Hasenohren tragen und sich einen Schnurrbart schminken – zu trinken gab es alkoholfreien Punsch, man reichte Schokohasen vom letzten Jahr, die schon fast abgelaufen waren, und plauderte über Ostergeschenke, die das Ministerium an besonders fleißige Mitarbeiter verteilte. Es war unglaublich schrecklich und Pansy würde sich eher die Haare blond färben als dort hinzugehen.

"Technisch gesehen, war es der Tag nach der Osterfeier, es war ja nach Mitternacht", wandte Potter ein und Pansy konnte ein spitzes Aufkreischen nicht unterdrücken – oh Merlin, ihre Nerven!

"Ja, natürlich, du hast Recht", sagte Draco ohne sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, und Pansy hatte das Gefühl, in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen – Draco ließ es nicht nur zu, dass jemand ihm widersprach, sondern blieb auch noch völlig gelassen dabei. Ade, du schönes Weltbild. "Jedenfalls glauben wir, dass irgendjemand uns etwas in den Punsch gemischt hat, der hat etwas komisch geschmeckt und dann… ich nehme mal nicht an, dass ich dir keine Details nennen muss, sondern es dir reicht, wenn ich "Besenkammer" sage?"

"Reicht mir vollkommen", sagte Pansy schwächlich und musste sich erneut mit einem Zweig des Tannenbaums Luft zufächeln. "Und dann habt ihr eure unsterbliche Liebe zueinander entdeckt?" Oh, sie schaffte es sogar, sarkastisch zu sein – kein schlechtes Zeichen. Vielleicht würde sie doch nicht wegen eines Nervenzusammenbruchs eingeliefert werden müssen.

"So ähnlich", entgegnete Draco und lächelte Potter auf eine Weise an, die selbst eine Tiefkühlpizza zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte. Auf der einen Seite hatte Pansy das Gefühl, auf der Stelle in Ohnmacht fallen zu müssen; auf der anderen Seite konnte sie ein spitzes Kreischen kaum unterdrücken. Das war ja schon – NEIN, sie durfte nicht "süß" denken, immerhin handelte es sich hier um DRACO UND POTTER! – süß. Verdammt.

Die zwei verwirrten sie eindeutig zu sehr – sie musste mal irgendwie raus. "Ich glaub, ich geh mal an die frische Luft", verkündete sie mit noch etwas schwacher Luft. "Bin gleich wieder da."

"Warte, ich komme mit", sagte Luna, deren Gesicht einen recht doppeldeutigen Ausdruck angenommen hatte – auf der einen Seite sah sie besorgt aus, auf der anderen… Pansy wusste nicht recht, wie sie das deuten sollte; besser war es, wenn sie sich nicht festlegte. "Nicht, dass du noch umkippst oder so."

"Ich kippe NIE um", erklärte Pansy sehr würdevoll, während sie den Raum verließ, bewusst nicht zu Draco und Potter blickend, die mittlerweile zu knutschen begonnen hatten. Nun, sie musste zugeben, manchmal war sie ein wenig hysterisch und tat so, als würde sie umkippen, aber das war ihr natürlich noch nie passiert. Sie hatte eine sehr gute Selbstbeherrschung.

Draußen vor der Tür war es eiskalt und Pansy schlang sofort die Arme um sich, während ihre Zähne heftig klapperten. Aber es tat ihr gut, in tiefen Zügen frische, klirrend kalte Luft einzuatmen, auch wenn sie inzwischen am ganzen Körper zitterte. Ungefragt schlang Luna, die sich im Hinausgehen noch einen zotteligen, pinkfarbenen Mantel übergeworfen hatte, die Arme um sie, sodass Pansy sich noch ein wenig in den Mantel miteinhüllen konnte. "Geht's dir besser?", fragte Luna.

"Mhm", machte Pansy, denn ihre Zähne klapperten zu stark, als dass sie hätte reden können.

"Pansy?"

"Mhm?"

"Küss mich."

xXx

A/N: Déjà-vu. :D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hier folgt der fünfte und letzte Teil!

xXx

"… WAS?!" Okay, sie kriegte ihre Zähne doch auseinander und außerdem rief die Szene ein Déjà-vu in ihr hervor – das hatte sie doch schon mal gehört! Wurde sie jetzt vollkommen bekloppt, oder hatte Luna das wirklich gefragt?!

"Was?", fragte Luna. "Ich hab nur gesagt, dass wir lieber wieder reingehen sollten."

"Hast du nicht!"

"Hab ich wohl. Was soll ich denn sonst gesagt haben?"

Pansy zögerte, wurde unsicher. Nervös blickte sie Luna an, die ruhig zurückblickte. "Du hast gesagt, dass ich dich küssen soll", flüsterte Pansy verunsichert, bewusst die Bedeutung des Gesagten nicht realisierend.

"Ja, na gut, hab ich", gab Luna unumwunden zu. "Hab ich letzte Woche übrigens auch, da hast du dich nicht verhört."

"Ach", sagte Pansy, weil ihr nichts anderes einfiel und ihre Lippen außerdem langsam taub wurden.

"Also?" Luna blickte sie erwartungsvoll an – Pansy schluckte. Mit einem Mal wurde ihr klar, was das hier bedeutete – sie küsste nicht einfach nur eine Frau (womit sie nun wirklich kein Problem hatte), sondern Luna. Luna Loony Lovegood, Herausgeberin der sich am schlechtesten verkaufenden Zaubererzeitschrift, Begründerin einer abgedrehten Philosophie, die außerdem die langjährig währende, absolut langweilige Beziehung zwischen Ginny Weasley und Potter zerstört hatte und der erstaunlichste, faszinierendste Mensch war, der Pansy seit langem begegnet war und die es in den letzten Tagen irgendwie geschafft hatte, ihr einiges an Sympathie für sie abzuringen.

Pansy musste gestehen, dass sie sich auf eine gewisse Weise tatsächlich zu Luna hingezogen fühlte – wie genau, wusste sie selber nicht. Aber das konnte man ja ausprobieren. Sie schloss die Augen, beugte sich ein wenig linkisch vor und traf mit ihrer Nasenspitze Lunas, und dann stießen auf einmal ihre Lippen aufeinander und Pansy, die nun wahrlich kein Kind von Zurückhaltung war, fühlte sich auf einmal sehr verunsichert, weil es ganz anders war als alle Küsse zuvor.

Ganz scheu küsste sie Luna und spürte, wie Röte ihr in die Wangen stieg, während ihr gleichzeitig so heiß wurde, als hätte sie mindestens fünf Liter heißen Kakao getrunken. Ihr Gesicht und ihre Hände glühten und selbst ihre Zehen, die bis eben wie verrückt gezittert hatten, hörten zu zittern auf und ihre Zähne unterbrachen das wenig rhythmische, dafür aber das umso störendere Geklapper.

Und auf einmal war Lunas Hand in ihrem Nacken, ihre Finger waren kalt auf Pansys erhitzter Haut, aber es fühlte sich gut an und ihre Lippen fühlten sich noch viel besser an. Jegliches Zeitgefühl ging Pansy verloren und somit konnte sie nicht sagen, ob sie sich jetzt fünf Sekunden oder fünf Minuten lang geküsst hatten, aber es war ihr auch relativ egal, da Luna sie anstrahlte. Ihr blasses Gesicht war gerötet und ihre hellblauen Augen leuchteten so klar wie ein blasser Winterhimmel, der sich über einer verschneiten Landschaft wölbte. Ha, was für ein schöner Vergleich, sagte Pansy sich selbstzufrieden, vielleicht war sie literarisch doch begabt.

"Wollen wir wieder reingehen?", fragte Luna und ein seltsames, elektrisierendes Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht. "Ich glaube, meine Zehen sterben ab."

"Mhm", machte Pansy und auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie kalt es war. Hastig machte sie ein paar Schritte zurück ins Haus und schloss die Eingangstür hinter ihnen. Die Wärme war wie ein seidener Vorhang, durch den man trat, und Pansys Augen begannen, ein wenig zu tränen – aber das kam natürlich nur von der Wärme. Darauf bedacht, ihre Mascara nicht zu verschmieren, wischte sie die Tränen mit dem kleinen Finger weg. Dann fühlte sich ihre Hand auf einmal komisch an: Als gehör(t)e sie ganz woanders hin – in Lunas Hand zum Beispiel.

Zögernd griff sie danach; Luna ergriff ihre Hand sofort und strahlte sie an. "Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Pansy ganz leise.

"Frohe Weihnachten", erwiderte Luna und küsste sie erneut, nur ganz kurz, aber es war ein Kuss, der tausend Dinge versprach und Bilder vor Pansys inneres Auge lockte, die wenig mit Weihnachten, dafür aber viel mit Luna und bloßer Haut zu tun hatten.

Am liebsten wäre sie hier noch stundenlang stehengeblieben, aber sie wusste natürlich, dass das nicht ging: Schließlich wartete immer noch der Schockverursacher des Abends auf sie: Draco, der Potter knutschte. Und umgekehrt.

"Du hast dich übrigens sehr gut gehalten", lobte Luna beiläufig und drückte Pansys Hand, was ihr Herz hüpfen ließ. "Du hast es sehr ruhig aufgenommen."

"Ja, natürlich, bei meiner gefestigten Persönlichkeit", erwiderte Pansy selbstironisch. "Du hast ja aber nicht mal überrascht ausgesehen."

"Nein, natürlich nicht", erklärte Luna und strich sich mit einer selbstbewussten Geste die Haare zurück. "Ich habe ihnen schließlich das Zeugs in den Punsch gemischt."

Entsetzt machte Pansy einen Satz zurück. "… WAS?!"

Luna lächelte selbstzufrieden. "Gut, nicht? Manchmal ist es doch gar nicht so schwer, dem Lauf der Natur einen Stups in die richtige Richtung zu geben. Du weißt doch selber, wie besessen sie schon immer voneinander waren – aber einfach so hätte es mit ihnen nie funktioniert. Deswegen musste ich Harry erst von Ginny loseisen – für die es mir ja Leid tut, aber sie hat Harry immer nur eher angehimmelt – um ihn für Draco freizubekommen. Dann nur noch jemanden aus der Ministeriumsküche bestechen und auf einmal war alles ganz einfach."

"Du bist ja…" Pansy wollte "verrückt" sagen, aber dann hielt sie sich doch noch zurück. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, ab jetzt nett zu sein. (Zumindest zu Luna, die es mehr als verdient hatte.) "Das ist ja der Wahnsinn", formulierte sie ihren angefangenen Satz um. "Unglaublich."

Gelassen winkte Luna ab. "Ach was, das ist nichts Besonderes. Mach dir nicht so einen Kopf deswegen, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Ach übrigens", auf einmal wurde ihre Stimme wieder etwas schärfer, "wir müssen aufpassen, dass wir genug Material für den Artikel zusammenbekommen. DAS wird der Reißer. Wir werden so viel Geld verdienen, dass wir den beiden Urlaub auf den Malediven spendieren, bis der ganze Rummel wieder vorbei ist. Das wird wundervoll."

"Draco wird toben", warnte Pansy. "Das können wir nicht machen. Er wird mich für immer hassen! Und ich… ich kann nicht ohne Draco leben." Den letzten Teil nuschelte sie mehr oder weniger deutlich in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart, da es ihr ziemlich peinlich war, vor Luna als ihrer frischgebackenen nicht nur platonischen Freundin zuzugeben, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der ihr sehr wichtig war, auch wenn sie sich von jeglichen Gedanken an Sex mit Draco erst mal verabschiedet hatte.

"Harry wird ihn davon abhalten", beruhigte Luna sie. "Er wollte schon immer mal auf die Malediven. Komm, wir gehen rein." Sie ergriff Pansys Hand und zog sie so energisch hinter sich her, dass sie auf ihren hohen Schuhen das Gleichgewicht verlor und hilflos hinter ihr herstolpern musste.

Und Luna hielt ihre Hand immer noch, als sie selbstbewusst in das Zimmer marschierte, in dem Potter und Draco noch immer so dasaßen, wie sie sie verlassen hatten – mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Dracos Frisur inzwischen sehr unordentlich war und Potter seinen Pullover nicht mehr trug. Mit einer fast übermenschlichen Anstrengung zwang Pansy sich, nicht mit einem raschen Blick nachzuprüfen, ob sein Hemd noch vollständig zugeknöpft war. Die beiden schienen sie nicht zu bemerken und offensichtlich hatte Luna beschlossen, sie ebenfalls zu ignorieren, denn sie schlang die Arme um Pansys Taille und küsste sie innig. Völlig weggetreten schloss Pansy die Augen, schmiegte sich an Luna und genoss ihren Kuss, der eine viel zu kurze Ewigkeit dauerte.

Auf einmal jedoch bemerkte Draco ihre Anwesenheit und sprang überrascht auf. "Ihr… ihr seid zusammen?!" Potter tat ihm nicht gut, stellte Pansy fest. Nicht nur, dass er seine anbetungswürdige Frisur verloren hatte, nein, nun besaß er weder Contenance noch hielt er sich an die malfoy'sche Tradition, niemals und unter gar keinen Umständen aufzuspringen, weil das gegen jede Regel von slytherin'scher Gelassenheit und Selbstkontrolle war. Womöglich mutierte er noch zum Gryffindor, wurde Pansy auf einmal mit Schrecken klar.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Luna. "Wenn wir schon bei den Outings sind, dann doch gleich konsequent." Pansy zuckte zusammen und blinzelte nervös zu Luna - die war aber fix mit den Pärchenkonstellationen! Nun gut, sie konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, mit Luna zusammen zu sein, aber sie würde sich deswegen nicht gleich ein Schild umhängen, auf dem ein Pfeil, der auf Luna deutete, und der Hinweis "Wir sind zusammen" abgebildet waren. Aber andererseits konnte sie Luna jetzt schlecht ihre Hand entreißen und mit überrascht klingender Stimme verkünden: "Aber wir haben doch nur geknutscht!" Irgendwie stellte sie sich vor, dass das Luna schrecklich weh tun würde, und das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Außerdem war es schon sehr lange her, dass sie richtig mit jemandem zusammen gewesen war und sie hatte das (zumindest den Anfang) als eine wunderschöne Zeit in Erinnerung. Also - warum nicht?

Inzwischen hatte Draco seine Fassung wiedergewonnen und strich sich gedankenverloren über das Haar, um es zumindest einigermaßen zu ordnen. "Nun, ja", sagte er. "Das kommt sehr überraschend. Aber… es freut mich für dich."

Um ein Haar hätte nun Pansy fast alles vergessen, was in der letzten Stunde geschehen war – so etwas hatte Draco noch nie zu ihr gesagt! Fast hätte sie gejauchzt und am liebsten wäre sie Draco um den Hals gefallen und hätte ihn abgeknutscht – aber halt, nein. Sie erinnerte sich an ihre moralischen Werte (die, im Hinblick auf diese Situation, irgendwie doch nicht immer einfach zu praktizieren waren) und räusperte sich so nur lautstark, während sie sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, Draco ein überglückliches Strahlen zu schenken.

"Cocktails für alle!", rief Potter in diesem Moment dazwischen und deutete auf einen Tisch, auf dem magisch gekühlte Gläser standen, die mit allen möglichen, kunterbunten Flüssigkeiten gefüllt waren. Strahlend reichte er drei giftgrüne Cocktails herum und reichte Pansy ihres mit einem freundlichen Lächeln. "Ich glaube, es ist Zeit, dass wir uns mit Vornamen ansprechen", sagte er. "Ich schätze, wir werden es in nächster Zeit öfter miteinander zu tun bekommen."

"Ja, das glaube ich auch", sagte Pansy steif, die sich noch nicht so recht damit anfreunden konnte, zu einem Gryffindor nett zu sein. Zu einer Ravenclaw – geschenkt. Aber Gryffindors – also nein, es gab immer noch so etwas wie Slytherinehre!

Potters Lächeln blieb unverändert, als er ihr die Hand reichte. "Ich heiße Harry", stellte er sich vor.

"Pansy", entgegnete Pansy eine Spur zu kühl und schüttelte seine Hand kurz. Nur weil sie seit neuestem nett und moralisch war, hieß das nicht, dass sie das auf ihre gesamte Umwelt ausbreiten musste wie eine Seuche oder ähnliches.

Nach dem dritten Cocktail stellte sie jedoch fest, dass Potter irgendwie doch sehr nett war und sie beschloss, ihn nun auch im Geiste Harry zu nennen. Vielleicht war Freundlichkeit ja doch ansteckend – impfen konnte man sich dagegen zumindest nicht. Aber das war ihr auch ziemlich egal, da Luna ihre Hand mit ihrer eigenen, warmen festhielt, ihr hin und wieder mit dem Daumen über den Handrücken streichelte oder ihr einen Kuss auf die gerötete Wange drückte. Pansy fand es ganz wunderbar romantisch und ihr wurde ganz warm – sowohl innerlich als auch äußerlich.

Draco, der seinen Arm um Harrys Schultern gelegt hatte, dessen Hemd inzwischen tatsächlich halbgeöffnet war, blickte plötzlich auf seine Uhr und verkündete, in nicht mehr ganz klarer Tonlage: "Zeit für Geschenke!"

Oh ja, da war Pansy auch für! Sie strahlte und griff gleich nach den mitgebrachten Geschenken, da unterbrach Luna sie: "Erst noch ein Lied!"

Ziemlich falsch grölten sie "Jingle Wands" mehr, als dass sie es sangen, bevor es endlich ans Geschenkeauspacken ging. Draco schenkte Harry etwas in einem kleinen Karton, in den dieser nun hineinspähte, leise lachte und Draco dann anschließend einen langen Kuss gab. Pansy war schrecklich neugierig, was Draco ihm denn geschenkt hatte, aber keiner der beiden wollte es verraten. Von Luna bekam Harry eine gryffindorrote Mütze mit einem ein Meter langen Zipfel, die einen in die Hand biss, wenn man daran zog.

Er wiederum schenkte ihr ein Buch über seltene und gefährliche Zaubertränke, was Pansy ziemlich wunderte, aber Luna nahm es erfreut entgegen und verstaute es gleich in ihrer überdimensionalen Handtasche, bei der es sich eher um einen Sack aus grobem Stoff handelte, der mit einem Weihnachtskerzenmuster bedruckt war. Sie fragte sich, wo Luna derartiges Zeug immer auftrieb – und ob es außer ihr noch jemanden auf dieser Welt gab, der so etwas kaufte.

Von Harry bekam Draco… einen Schnatz? "Das ist der aus unserem ersten gemeinsamen Spiel", erklärte Harry lächelnd. "Weißt du noch, damals mit Dobby…"

Bevor die zwei erinnerungsselig werden konnten und sich die Geschenkeausgabe hinterher noch verzögerte, zerrte Pansy hastig ihr Geschenk für Draco hervor – ein Handy. Natürlich nicht irgendeines, sondern ein ultraschickes, schwarz glänzendes Klapphandy mit tausend überflüssigen Funktionen, welches auch in magischen Haushalten funktionierte. Draco hatte zwar ein Telefon, aber auch das nur, weil Pansy es ihm aufgezwungen hatte, aber so ein Handy war doch schon viel besser, fand sie. Außerdem war es an der Zeit, Draco langsam und vorsichtig an all die wunderbaren Errungenschaften der Muggelwelt heranzuführen.

Für Luna hatte sie etwas ganz Besonderes: Heimlich hatte sie eine magische Abschrift des Manuskripts ihres Buches angefertigt, diese an einen Muggelbuchverlag geschickt und ein paar Bücher drucken lassen, von denen sie Luna nun das erste Exemplar schenkte. Luna weinte vor Freude – schniefend und gerührt presste sie das Buch an sich, strich immer wieder bewundernd über den Titel, auf den ihr Name in großen, verschnörkelten Buchstaben gedruckt war, und gab Pansy als Dankeschön einen langen Kuss.

Mhm, so etwas sollte sie öfter machen – das gefiel ihr wirklich. Aber jetzt gab es momentan erst mal etwas Wichtigeres: Geschenke für sie selbst! Von Draco bekam sie eine Woche Urlaub in Paris geschenkt – "Oh, wie wunderbar, da wollte ich schon immer mal hin!", jubelte sie. Paris, Hauptstadt der Mode, der Kultur und des Essens – danach würde sie monatelang Diät halten müssen, aber das war es wert! Draco lächelte nur sein ein wenig katzenhaftes Lächeln, wie er es immer tat, wenn er nicht zeigen wollte, dass er sich freute.

Luna hingegen schenkte ihr… eine Strumpfhose? "Damit dir an den Beinen nicht immer so kalt ist", sagte sie mit besorgter Miene und klopfte auf Pansys nackten Oberschenkel.

"Ähm… ja… danke, sehr… nett?", sagte Pansy zweifelnd und konnte sich gerade noch davon abhalten, die Strumpfhose, die aus Wolle war, wie man hier vielleicht betonen sollte, mit angeekeltem Blick zu betrachten und sie anschließend mit spitzen Fingern von sich zu werfen.

Allerdings hatte Luna sie wohl sofort durchschaut, denn sie lachte laut los und schlug Pansy vergnügt auf den Oberarm. "Nein, natürlich nicht ernsthaft, das ist nicht dein richtiges Geschenk", beruhigte sie Pansy und tätschelte ihre Hand. "Du bekommst etwas ganz Besonderes. Hier, bitte sehr." Aus ihrer Tasche zog sie ein Buch hervor, das den Titel "Die kleinen Tricks und Kniffe – wie ich meine Umgebung beeindrucke" trug. "Weil ich weiß, dass du immer neidisch bist, wenn ich so mache – ", sie schnippte mit den Fingern und hielt auf einmal ihr Glas in der Hand, "– und da dachte ich, dem kann man abhelfen."

"Ich bin überhaupt nicht neidisch", verteidigte Pansy sich sofort sehr energisch und war im selben Moment begierig darauf, das Buch, sobald sie unbeobachtet war, so schnell wie möglich durchzuackern.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte Luna sanft. "Nur ein bisschen."

"Na ja…", räumte Pansy ein und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür, diese dummen Prinzipien akzeptiert zu haben, die sie zur Ehrlichkeit verpflichteten – so ein Mist aber auch!

Oberflächlich gesehen, konstatierte sie aber in im darauffolgenden Moment der Vernunft, war es zwar praktisch, böse und gemein und unehrlich zu sein, weil man es sich dadurch einfacher machte. Man musste nicht darüber nachdenken, ob man das jetzt tun sollte oder durfte, sondern man tat es einfach und lachte vielleicht auch noch manisch dabei, wenn man ein bisschen Klischee-Propaganda betreiben wollte. Aber andererseits war es auch vernünftig, gut zu sein, weil man davon viel mehr hatte. Also, seelisch gesehen, denn es erfüllte sie mit einem seltsamen Gefühl der Befriedigung, Luna mit ihrem Geschenk eine Freude zu machen und noch viel mehr, Luna lächeln zu sehen.

Slytherins lächelten viel nur selten, und wenn, dann meist boshaft, aber wenn Luna lächelte, ging ein Strahlen über ihr Gesicht, das Pansy ein wenig an einen Sonnenaufgang in den Bergen erinnerte – klar, frisch und hell.

Während sie ihren tiefsinnigen, literarisch, philosophisch und ethisch wertvollen Gedanken nachgehangen war, hatten Harry und Draco inzwischen ordentlich bei den Getränken nachgelegt und wälzten sich jetzt nicht mehr ganz standesgemäß bekleidet auf dem Sofa herum. "Ich glaube, das ist ein guter Moment", murmelte Luna, holte unauffällig ihre Kamera hervor und knipste das Pärchen ein paar Mal. "Wir müssen uns morgen nur eine reißerische Schlagzeile und ein paar salbungsvolle Formulierungen ausdenken und es gibt eine Millionenauflage, das sag ich dir."

Jetzt, wo sie es erwähnte, fiel Pansy der Artikel auch wieder ein: "Das heißt, als du mich gebeten hast, den Artikel über Draco zu schreiben, hast du das schon gewusst?"

"Natürlich", erwiderte Luna, als sei dies selbstverständlich. "Ich hatte Harry da schon überredet, sich an Weihnachten mit Draco zu zeigen."

"Ach, Harry weiß davon?", fragte Pansy und beäugte selbigen, der recht luftig bekleidet unter Draco auf dem Sofa lag und gerade innig Dracos Hals küsste. Die beiden ignorierten sie vollkommen und schienen nur mit sich selbst beschäftigt.

"Ja, natürlich", sagte Luna. "Ich habe ihn in alles eingeweiht – na ja, ganz kostenlos hat er es nicht gemacht, ich musste ihn mit dem Maledivenurlaub bestechen."

"Wow, der ist ja ganz schön slytherinhaft", stellte Pansy überrascht fest.

"Er wäre ja auch fast nach Slytherin gekommen", erklärte Luna. "Ich übrigens auch, aber das tut nichts zur Sache."

"Doch, das erklärt einiges", murmelte Pansy mehr zu sich selbst. "Slytherin… wow… du bist also praktisch eine Halbslytherin – kein Wunder, dass ich so gut mit dir und Potter klarkomme!"

"Immer diese Häuservorurteile", beschwerte Luna sich. "Gryffindors und Ravenclaws – und Hufflepuffs natürlich auch – können wirklich sehr nett sein und außerdem sind sie –"

Pansy brachte sie sehr effektiv zum Schweigen, in dem sie einfach ihre Hände in Lunas seidigem, dunkelblondem Haar vergrub, das sich wie Lianen um ihre Hände schlang, und sie lang und innig küsste. Lunas Lippen waren wunderbar warm und weich und ihre Hände auf Pansys spärlich bekleidetem Rücken glühten wie Feuer, als sie sie langsam auf- und abbewegte.

Es wurde noch ein sehr netter Abend, mit Cocktails, die zum Schluss fast nur noch aus Whiskey bestanden, mit einem Weihnachtsbaum, der fast das Zimmer in Brand setzte, als Pansy versehentlich mit dem Fuß dagegen stieß, was aber zum Glück durch Harrys todesmutigen Einsatz verhindert wurde, mit Harry und Draco, die für eine Stunde nach oben verschwanden, um "kurz ihre Klamotten zu richten", mit einer total ruinierten Frisur Pansys und der Tatsache, dass ihr das absolut egal war.

Irgendwann, um vier Uhr nachts, verabschiedeten Harry und Draco sich endgültig nach oben und Luna und Pansy kehrten ebenfalls wieder zurück – zu Pansy nach Hause. Allerdings gingen sie nicht sofort schlafen, sondern schrieben kichernd und schon ziemlich betrunken den Artikel über Harry und Draco, wobei Luna mehrfach die Ausdrücke "vor unterdrückter Erotik brodelnd", "Schuljungenliebe" und "Obsession seit Kindesbeinen" verwendete. Anschließend schickten sie den Artikel an den Chefredakteur des Tagespropheten, Gregory, der Luna noch einen Gefallen schuldete (wieso, wollte Pansy gar nicht so genau wissen) und der für sie den "Klitterer" in einer Auflage von hunderttausend drucken würde.

Dann war Pansy so müde, dass sie die Augen kaum noch offen behalten konnte – was hatte sie noch einmal gegen das Doppelbett gehabt?

Sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, sondern sah plötzlich nur noch Vorteile darin, ebenso in der übergroßen, flauschig warmen Decke, unter die man sich auch nur in Unterwäsche kuscheln konnte. So schliefen sie ein, aneinandergeschmiegt, jeweils die Hände der anderen haltend, ihre Gesichter einander zugewandt und ihre schwarzen und blonden Haare zu einem Teppich wie aus glänzender Seide ineinander geflossen.

xXx

Als Pansy erwachte, sah sie zuerst… nichts. Das rührte allerdings nicht von einer plötzlichen Blindheit her, sondern von der Tatsache, dass sie während dem Schlafen ihr Gesicht in Lunas Haar vergraben hatte. Ein wenig umständlich befreite sie ihr Gesicht und richtete sich lauthals gähnend auf. Sie war kaputt, müde, verkatert und unglaublich glücklich, wie ihr wieder einfiel, als sie Luna sah, die wie eine kleine Katze zusammengerollt auf dem Bett lag, eines von Pansys zahlreichen Kissen vor die Brust gedrückt wie ein Kuscheltier und ihr Gesicht friedlich und entspannt.

Was für eine Art, seinen Tag zu beginnen. Ganz leise, um sie nicht aufzuwecken, vor sich hinsummend, tänzelte Pansy ins Bad, duschte dort eiskalt, worauf sie gleich hellwach, erfrischt und dem Gefriertod nahe war, putzte sich die Zähne, trank zwei Gläser Wasser, nahm einen Anti-Kater-Trank, kämmte ihre Haare, schminkte sich dezent, schlüpfte in einen Rollkragenpulli und einen engen, kurzen Rock und betrachtete sich zufrieden im Spiegel.

Sie war wiederhergestellt, nur noch viel besser als vorher. Immer noch so unglaublich gut gelaunt, tanzte sie in die Küche, setzte eine große Kanne Kaffee auf und schnitt einige Äpfel für das Frühstück klein. Vollkommen in ihre Arbeit versunken, bemerkte sie erst nach einiger Zeit, dass eine Eule vor dem Fenster saß und klopfte. Die Eule sah ziemlich genervt aus, flatterte mit ärgerlich raschelnden Flügeln hinein und zwickte Pansy ins Ohrläppchen, bevor sie einen roten Briefumschlag fallen ließ.

Pansy erkannte drei Dinge im selben Moment: Erstens, das war Dracos Eule. Zweitens, das war ein Heuler. Drittens, das war nicht gut. Bevor er explodierte oder noch Schlimmeres anstellte (sie traute Draco alles zu), öffnete sie den Heuler, trat dann einige Schritte zurück und presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren.

"Nein, Harry, lass mich – PANSY GUINEVERE ANTIGONE PARKINSON!", dröhnte Dracos Stimme durch die gesamte Wohnung. "WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN?! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?!" – "Draco" – "Nein, Schatz! WAS GLAUBST DU, WAS ICH GEDACHT HABE, ALS ICH HEUTE MORGEN EINE SONDERAUSGABE DES "KLITTERER" AUF DEM FRÜHSTÜCKSTISCH GESEHEN HABE?! MIT EINEM BILD VON HARRY UND MIR AUF DER TITELSEITE?!" Draco holte tief Luft und Pansy meinte, ein kurzes Gerangel zu hören und ein Geräusch, das klang wie zerreißender Stoff. "DASS NUR DU DAS GEWESEN SEIN KANNST UND DASS ICH DIR DAS NIE VERZEIHEN WERDE!" – "Hör nicht auf ihn, er meint es nicht so", erklang Harrys Stimme dazwischen, er wurde jedoch sogleich wieder zum Schweigen gebracht. "Schatz, sei still! PANSY, ICH BIN RUINIERT! WEISST DU, WOVON ICH AUFGEWACHT BIN?! VON DEN HUNDERT REPORTERN, DIE UNTEN VOR MEINER TÜR GESTANDEN HABEN! WIE KANNST DU – mmpff!"

Es klang, als hätte Harry ihr Duell gewonnen und ihn endlich zum Schweigen gebracht – vermutlich mit einem groben Kuss, einem Niederringen Dracos und dem Zerreißen von Klamotten, den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sich die Eule irgendwann gelangweilt und war einfach davongeflogen, vermutete Pansy. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Eulen menschlichen Sex besonders anziehend fanden.

Allerdings, das musste sie zugeben, hatte sie der Heuler schon ein wenig eingeschüchtert, auch wenn Harry Draco ganz klar im Griff hatte und ihn vermutlich davon abhalten würde, ihr wie ein rücksichtsloser Serienkiller die Kehle durchzuschneiden.

"Er klang ein bisschen sauer", stellte Luna schläfrig von der Küchentür aus fest. Pansy drehte sich zu ihr um: Luna trug ihren alten Morgenmantel, ihre Augen waren halbgeschlossen und sie hielt ein Glas mit Wasser in der Hand. "Aber Harry hat mich gerade angerufen, dass sie schon im Flieger auf die Malediven sitzen. Und außerdem hat mir Gregory gerade Bescheid gesagt, dass alle Auflagen des "Klitterer" vergriffen sind und inzwischen alle großen Zeitungen angefragt haben, was für einen Preis wir für die Bilder und sonstige Informationen wollen. Also alles in bester Ordnung."

Ja, alles würde wieder in Ordnung sein, wenn Draco sich wieder beruhigt hatte und sie wieder als beste Freundin zurückhaben wollte und wenn all die Zeitungen ihr Geld bezahlt hatten und sie mit Luna bei einem romantischen Sonnenuntergang (irgendwie war sie doch eine Frau, der Sonnenuntergang gehörte dazu) auf dem Eiffelturm in Paris stand und sie küsste.

Das, dachte Pansy, war das allerbeste Weihnachten ihres Lebens.

xXx

A/N: So, endlich das Klischee-Happy-End einer nicht ganz so klischeehaften (wie ich hoffe), mehr oder weniger romantischen Weihnachtsstory! :D


End file.
